Le retour de Chthon
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Au lendemain d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, Tony Stark se réveille dans une pièce inconnue. Il est alors loin de deviner la menace qui pèse sur l'ensemble des mondes. Retenu prisonnier, isolé du reste des Vengeurs, l'aide viendra de là où il s'y attend le moins... Apparition de personnages appartenant aux Comics et à la série Agents of Shield à prévoir! Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

**Les méfaits du cognac**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour,<strong>

**Une petite précision (qui n'impactera votre lecture que si vous êtes un puriste, un vrai de vrai !) Je ne respecterai pas tout à fait la chronologie des évènements des comics ! C'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir travailler à la fois avec les membres présentés dans le film Avenger et à la fois sur le scénario que j'ai choisi. * pas taper, pas taper !* Gardez en tête qu'il s'agit d'une adaptation purement personnelle, et que j'ai choisi de mélanger certaines époques ! Il y aura donc quelques anachronismes, quelques personnages parlant d'évènements comme s'ils étaient passés alors qu'originellement, ils interviennent bien plus tard (et vice versa !) **

**Mais après tout, c'est moi qui écrit, donc je fais ce que je veux, c'était juste pour vous prévenir :p**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en reviews,**

**Laukaz- The lab**

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages mis en scène ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous auriez pu le deviner… _

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

* * *

><p>Tony peina à s'extraire du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.<p>

Un mal de crâne insupportable lui broyait les tempes. Cet état de fait s'améliora aucunement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, frappé de plein fouet par la lumière blafarde des néons.

Comment avait-il pu dormir avec ce soleil miniature suspendu au plafond ?

Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires pour faire la mise au point, et obliger son corps fourbu à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il fallut presque une minute à son esprit embrumé pour relier ce qu'il voyait à la conclusion logique en découlant

- Ok. A priori, et à moins que je n'ai refait la déco hier soir, je ne suis pas chez moi…

La chambre était très austère, mais confortable. Les murs de briques grises tranchaient avantageusement avec le mobilier et le sol parfaitement blanc. Détail appréciable : sur un bureau en verre, un cachet d'aspirine reposait à côté d'un verre en cristal empli d'eau. Tony avait beau ne plus se souvenir de la personne avec qui il était venu ici la nuit précédente, elle se révélait néanmoins prévenante.

L'ingénieur resta immobile de nombreuses minutes à savourer le breuvage. Posséder un QI démesuré, être un génie des nouvelles technologies et gérer un empire financier phénoménal, tous ces atouts ne lui semblaient désormais d'aucune aide dans la nouvelle quête qu'il venait de se fixer : comprendre où il était et comment il y était parvenu.

Il se massa doucement les tempes, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille dans une chambre inconnue avec quelques trous de mémoire, mais l'amnésie totale, elle, était surprenante.

* * *

><p><em>Dernier souvenir ?<em>

_Jeudi soir,_

_Grosse journée de travail sur la mise à jour des générateurs soniques. _

_Commandé une pizza trois fromages, parti rejoindre James, Clytemnestra et Morley au Gansevoort Hotel pour boire un coup. Bu un coup. Deux, trois, douze ? _

_Croisé quelqu'un qui m'informe que Pepper et Harold ont recueilli un nouveau mioche dans leur ranch. Resservi un verre. _

_Dansé ? Rencontré des gens ? Être presque tombé du toit, avoir quitté l'endroit, trouvé un nouveau bar ? Un autre club ? Commandé un cognac, deux, trois ?_

_…_

_…_

_Fin du dernier souvenir._

* * *

><p>Tony ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et avisa ses Stark Lenses sur une commode non loin. Les lentilles de contact flottaient dans un récipient adapté, mais il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir enlevé. Face à un large miroir d'orichalque, il les déposa sur ses yeux. Il se félicita d'avoir développé ce gadget, un micro-ordinateur portatif à la discrétion supérieure aux célèbres lunettes proposées par la concurrence.<p>

- Jarvis ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une recherche rapide lui apprit qu'il ne disposait ici d'aucune connexion internet, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Sérieusement, il existe encore des endroits dans le monde dépourvu de 4G ?

Il essaya, dans le doute, d'appliquer la commande à distance d'une de ses armures. Mais sans connexion d'aucun type, il avait peu d'espoir.

Alors qu'il observait la pièce à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, quelque chose le frappa.

Cette chambre était visiblement une chambre d'homme, comme en témoignait la décoration et les couleurs particulièrement masculines. Un doute survola l'esprit de Stark.

_Je suis rentré avec un homme ? _

Son dos s'affaissa quelque peu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la boisson l'entraînait vers des chemins improbables.

Il soupira profondément, puis traversa la pièce pour essayer de retrouver le ou la propriétaire des lieux. Il était temps d'éclaircir le mystère de la nuit précédente.

La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

Un élan d'adrénaline parcourut le corps de l'ingénieur, achevant de le réveiller et de clarifier son esprit.

Cette chambre ne possédait pas de fenêtres, et l'unique issue était cette porte épaisse, visiblement fermée depuis l'extérieur.

Quel type de personne possède une chambre sans fenêtre, et enferme ses hôtes à clé ?

Tony s'affala sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Quelle vie de merde…

On l'avait drogué, enlevé ? S'il était toujours vivant, on avait besoin de lui.

Il hésita un instant à se rendormir. Après tout, la situation ne pouvait pas évoluer d'elle-même.

Des pas de l'autre côté du mur l'en empêchèrent cependant. Il se coula discrètement hors du lit, les muscles bandés, prêt à se battre en cas de besoin.

Un déclic métallique se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre colosses en armure complète, dont deux dotés d'arme de poing dernier cri.

- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, ordonna une voix lasse s'échappant d'un casque en métal poli.

Tony croisa les bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

- Évidement. Votre hôte souhaite simplement vous rencontrer, et en aucun cas vous être désagréable. Veuillez considérer votre enfermement et notre attirail comme simple… Mesures de précaution élémentaires. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester dans cette pièce.

- Et si je veux rentrer chez moi ? demanda l'Ingénieur, qui se doutait pourtant fortement de la réponse.

- Je me dois de refuser.

Rien de surprenant. Finalement, le choix était plus que restreint. La décision fut de ce fait très simple à prendre, aussi emboîta-t-il le pas aux nouveaux venus, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

- Eh bien, allons-y, donc. J'espère que votre patron à une bonne explication quant à mon enlèvement. Et s'il pouvait l'accompagner d'un café noir bien serré…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une très brève introduction.<strong>

**Je devrai poster la suite au rythme d'une fois par semaine, souvent plus rapidement, parfois moins. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques !**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

** voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction. J'ai déjà rédigé toute la trame aussi ne vous inquiétez pas, à moins que je ne croise un verre de Cognac, je sais où je vais…**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques !**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

* * *

><p>Les attentes de Tony Stark furent largement dépassées.<p>

Ses gardes du corps le menèrent à travers de longs couloirs aux murs métalliques et au sol glissant. L'ingénieur découvrit avec surprise la structure dans laquelle il se trouvait, une succession de halls et de pièces à l'accès verrouillé par un système assez simple de lecteurs de cartes à puces.

Le plus étonnant demeurait l'absence de fenêtres, et la lumière blafarde projetée par d'immenses néons le long du labyrinthe de couloirs. On l'introduisit dans l'une des pièces, qui ne présentait extérieurement aucune différence avec celles dépassées jusqu'à présent.

Tony Stark se fit alors l'effet d'être un enfant qui rencontre le père noël.

Partout devant lui s'étalaient des composants appartenant à la pointe de la technologie humaine, et même probablement au-delà. Compresseurs, plateformes de monitoring, tables à numériser, projeteurs holographiques, et bien d'autres éléments dont il ne pouvait que deviner l'utilité il demeurât un instant béat.

Sur tout le pan Est de la salle s'étendait une bibliothèque incroyable, couverte de livres rédigés dans toutes les langues. D'aussi loin qu'il était, Tony aperçut avec émotion une copie de _Physique des semi-conducteurs et des composants électroniques, _de Mathieu et Fanet,qu'il avait dévoré lors de sa première semaine au MIT.

Le silence était discrètement troublé par les bips et ronronnement incessants des divers appareils.

Au centre du laboratoire était dressée une table ronde en acier, derrière laquelle se tenait un homme en armure complète, à l'image de ses gardes du corps.

Il désigna un siège à Tony, qui prit place avec curiosité en face de son hôte. Sur la table trônait une cafetière pleine, des tasses, une coupe de fruit et de minuscules pâtisseries disposées sur un plat d'argent. Tony se servit avec placidité, peinant à admettre la bizarrerie de la situation.

L'armure de son hôte ne laissait transparaître qu'une taille impressionnante, et une stature visiblement musclée. Son visage était parfaitement dissimulé derrière le heaume chromé et ne laissait de place que pour deux yeux noirs au regard perçant. La voix qui sortit de sous le heaume était glissante, comme polie par sa résonnance sur le métal.

- J'espère que le déjeuner est à votre goût, Mr Stark ?

- Tout à fait. Laissez-moi deviner, vous m'avez fait venir pour que je vous bricole une armure ? La vôtre est un peu… Vieux-jeu. Corps de chevalerie, milieu du XII ème ?

- 1267, pour être précis. Le motif, seulement. Le métal, lui, est bien récent…

Tony hocha la tête, se remémorant les livres d'histoire Arthurienne qui avaient bercés son enfance.

- Plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous ai convié.

- Enlevé, pour être plus précis.

L'homme eut un geste vague de la main, facilement traduisible par _« comme vous voulez, cela revient au même. » _

- Finissons de déjeuner, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet par la suite.

Le Vengeur ne se fit pas prier davantage et, quelques minutes plus tard, la table était débarrassée de toute substance comestible.

Le chevalier se dressa et invita son hôte à le suivre plus profondément dans la pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un plan de travail hexagonal, recouvert de différents types de machines.

- Calculateur quantique, ordinateur à ADN, à réseau de neurones… Eh bien, on a les moyens dans le coin ! admira Tony, qui attendait patiemment que son ravisseur s'exprime.

Ce dernier apprécia le compliment d'un signe de tête, puis se saisit d'un cube noir d'un centimètre de côté, qu'il déposa délicatement au centre de la table.

Après un léger grésillement, le cube s'éleva de cinquante centimètres, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Immédiatement, une série de chiffres, lettres et symboles apparut autour de lui, formant un polyèdre flottant de presque deux mètres de diamètre. Tous les éléments le constituant changeaient plusieurs fois par seconde en émettant un bruissement régulier.

Tony siffla d'admiration.

- Sacré cryptogramme…

- N'est-ce pas ? Quelques spécialistes se sont déjà cassé les dents dessus. Ainsi, nous en appelons à votre génie…

Penché en avant, les mains tapotant distraitement le plan de travail, le cerveau de l'ingénieur s'activait déjà.

- Un seul problème. Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

Un léger rire s'échappa du heaume.

- Oh, je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Quelqu'un qui travaille pour quelqu'un qui travaille pour quelqu'un… Vous savez ce que c'est.

- Pas vraiment non. Moi je suis plutôt du genre « en haut de la chaîne ». Et vu vos méthodes, vous comprendrez que je me méfie…

Son interlocuteur écarta les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Je ne saurais ma foi vous contraindre physiquement. Cependant, les gens pour qui je travaille sont très _insistants._ Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous garder en ces lieux jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de coopérer…

Se faire annoncer calmement qu'il était retenu prisonnier jusqu'à nouvel ordre titilla l'ego du héros. Son esprit rebelle et bravache lui interdisait de collaborer dans de telles conditions.

- Bien, faisons comme ça alors. Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur vous et votre projet. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais ma chambre…

Les yeux de l'Intermédiaire s'étrécirent, et Tony devina plus qu'il ne vit un sourire. L'atmosphère venait de perdre une bonne partie de sa convivialité.

- Je crains de devoir vous annoncer votre déménagement imminent.

Avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que précédemment, les quatre gardes vinrent l'entourer et le firent sortir de la salle. La situation commençait soudain à être pesante. Ils descendirent un bon nombre d'escaliers, Tony n'apercevant aucun moyen de fuir.

- Amuse toi bien avec ton nouveau compagnon de cellule, grogna l'un des gardes, avant de le jeter sans prévenir dans une pièce fraîche et mal éclairée.

- Hein ? fut la seule réponse spirituelle qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Un déclic métallique retentit, et Tony entendit les gardes s'éloigner en riant.

Prit soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna avec lenteur pour englober sa cellule du regard.

Son estomac se contracta alors qu'il découvrait son nouveau collègue, assis à même le sol au fond de la pièce.

Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner vivement vers la porte de la geôle et de la couvrir de coups de poings.

- Les gars ! Les gars revenez ! On peut discuter, me laissez pas là !

- On reviendra plus tard, tu seras peut être plus coopératif, lui répondit une voix qui disparaissait déjà dans les étages.

Tony appuya sa tête sur le panneau de métal, dépité. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son estomac se contractait.

- Merde…

Avec une extrême lenteur, il accepta de faire à nouveau demi-tour, prêt à affronter la source de sa peur.

- Loki Laufeyson, encore…

Dieu de la ruse, princes des géants du froid de Jotunheim, citoyen d'Asgard, maître mage noir, adversaire redoutable et demi-frère de Thor : Loki avait régulièrement fait trembler l'ensemble des mondes, et les Vengeurs ne le connaissaient que trop bien.

Aucune réaction visible ne sembla cependant animer l'Asgardien alors que Tony se déplaçait le long du mur, prudemment, pour rejoindre l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se tenait son vieil ennemi.

À vrai dire, à bien le regarder, on pouvait se demander comment cet homme avait pu effrayer des dimensions complètes.

Ses vêtements, loin de l'élégance victorieuse qu'il aimait arborer, n'étaient que lambeaux. Ses traits pales, tirés, paraissaient plus blancs encore que d'ordinaire.

L'ingénieur se laissa glisser le long du mur, refusant de quitter la menace potentielle des yeux.

La surprise l'envahit en découvrant les yeux vides, dépourvus de la moquerie habituelle qui les caractérisaient. Plus étonnant encore, sous les cernes violacées qui lui mangeaient le visage, on pouvait deviner les sillons laissés par des larmes depuis longtemps séchées.

_« Des Larmes ? Loki ? C'est encore une de ses illusions, à quoi il joue ? »_

-Bonjour ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Loki demeurait immobile, les yeux fixés dans le vide absolu. La peur reflua peu à peu, laissant derrière elle un vague sentiment de malaise et d'incompréhension.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Tony essaya d'arracher une réaction quelconque à son vis-à-vis, avec comme seul résultat l'échec le plus complet. Si lui-même était libre de se promener dans les dix mètres carrés simplement meublés de deux matelas, il constata que le demi-dieu était enchaîné au mur.

_« Pas sûr que ça le retienne vraiment, vu la force physique des représentants de son espèce… »_

De plus, un épais collier de métal ceignait son cou, l'enserrant à presque l'étouffer.

_« Est-ce comme la muselière ? J'espère que ça bloque ses pouvoirs. Oui, ça doit être ça, ils ont besoin de moi, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé seul avec lui s'il y avait du danger. Ça tient debout. Ou pas… ? »_

Tony resta plusieurs heures éveillé, le cerveau en ébullition, établissant différents plans pour se tirer de cette situation désastreuse. La première stratégie consistait à attendre que ses ravisseurs ne changent d'avis et viennent le quérir pour lui en révéler un peu plus. Les autres se dessinaient et s'emboitaient à sa suite, laissant un champ de possibles intéressant.

Son esprit commençait à échafauder toutes les hypothèses qui expliqueraient l'ensemble des faits : son enlèvement, la présence du demi-dieu et son état léthargique, le cryptogramme, les chevaliers… Il finit par se résoudre à mettre cette équation de côté : il lui manquait encore trop de variables.

En l'absence de lumière du jour, le génie peina à évaluer le temps qui s'écoulait. Probablement plusieurs heures après son arrivée dans ses « nouveaux quartiers », il finit néanmoins par s'endormir, peu rassuré malgré tout de se laisser aller au sommeil dans la même pièce que l'une de ses Némésis…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Et vous, chers cobayes, quelles sont vos hypothèses ? =D<strong>

**Laukaz-The Lab **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Ayant un peu de temps dernièrement, j'écris plus vite que prévu ! Voici donc pour vous le second chapitre de cette fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony se heurtait à un échec cuisant. Et le « génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope » était mauvais joueur.<p>

Très mauvais joueur.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, ce qui était précisément le cas.

Son esprit s'obscurcissait quelque peu. Il avait perdu le compte des heures passées ici depuis quelque temps. Mais une chose était sûre, cela faisait plus de soixante. Il avait faim, et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Mais, surtout, il lui fallait de l'eau. Ses geôliers l'avaient complètement laissé livré à lui-même, sans aucun moyen de subsistance. Malgré son caractère borné, il commençait donc doucement à revoir sa stratégie. Il n'allait pas pouvoir demeurer ainsi bien longtemps. Ses synapses, son corps réclamait de l'attention. Il avait beau être doté d'une résistance supérieure à la moyenne, il demeurait humain. Encore quelques heures et il succomberait à la déshydratation.

Un coup d'œil vers Loki, toujours avachi, léthargique, contre le mur opposé, lui rappela la faiblesse de sa condition. Depuis combien de temps le demi-dieu était-il prisonnier ? Combien de temps encore son métabolisme fantastique survivrait aux privations ?

Tony avait désespérément essayé d'établir un contact avec lui depuis son arrivée, poussé par la curiosité. Il avait tout essayé : la gentillesse, la provocation, l'inquiétude, le harcèlement : rien n'avait marché. Cependant, il n'était pas homme à abandonner facilement. Il s'humecta les lèvres, interpellant son compagnon d'infortune d'une voix rauque :

- Eh, t'as vu, cette année, les gagnants de la victoire de la musique ce sont inspirés de toi ! Allez fais pas cette tête, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, _« we 're up all night to get Loki »,_ commence-t-il a chantonner, les épaules bougeant en rythme.

Sa propre stupidité lui arracha un rire douloureux, qui le secoua de part en part, se prolongeant en une quinte de toux sèche. À sa grande surprise, l'Asgardien redressa la tête et lui lança un regard qu'il traduisit par : « Sérieusement ? », avant de sembler s'enfoncer de nouveau dans sa profonde torpeur.

- Humour Américain, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'apprécierais pas…

Mais malgré toutes ses remarques sarcastiques, il ne parvint pas à arracher la moindre autre réaction à son compagnon de cellule.

Quelques heures passèrent lentement, avant que l'ingénieur ne finisse par admettre l'inévitable : il lui fallait de l'eau. Etre dans cet état de faiblesse ne l'aiderait en aucun cas à mettre en place un plan d'action cohérent. Il lui fallait retrouver un état décent.

Il se traîna laborieusement jusqu'à la porte de métal, gardée par deux sentinelles absolument silencieuses depuis son arrivée.

- Bon, les gars, vu que je m'ennuie un peu, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour votre cryptogramme… Après un repas et une douche, bien sûr.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard à travers leur heaume, alors que Tony jetait un œil à la silhouette de Loki affalée contre le mur.

- Et pour lui aussi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Le geôlier fut interrompu avant d'avoir la moindre chance de finir sa phrase :

- C'est une condition non négociable.

Devant l'air surpris des deux hommes, Tony soupira :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est à cause de mon immense bonté naturelle que je suis du côté des héros, et pas des super vilains. Et franchement, il y a des jours je le regrette, c'est toujours à nous que ça arrive, ce genre de situations merdiques…

* * *

><p>Le cryptogramme comportait bien plus de mystérieuses variables que ce que Tony avait pensé en premier lieu.<p>

Une bonne douche, un repas copieux et quelques comprimés de vitamines l'avaient remis d'aplomb, et il travaillait depuis quatre heures au sein du laboratoire.

En quatre heures, il n'avait pu que faire un bref état des lieux des moyens à sa disposition, et entraperçu la complexité des données à décrypter.

L'Intermédiaire travaillait à ses côtés, et se révélait tout aussi charmant que lors de leur première rencontre, désolé du traitement infligé et prêt à négocier. Il garantit à son prisonnier l'installation de meubles plus décents dans sa cellule, et ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Tony demanda également un matelas pour Loki.

_« Faut que je fasse attention, à le trouver sympathique comme ça, je vais finir par développer un sévère syndrome de Stockholm… » _

Tony passa encore quelques heures établir des matrices expérimentales, plus intrigué que jamais par ce minuscule cube et les données qu'il pouvait contenir.

Le chevalier demeurait au laboratoire avec lui, aussi s'abstint-il de chercher une quelconque stratégie d'évasion.

_« Plus tard, lorsqu'il sera moins méfiant.»_

Encore fatigué par ses récentes privations, Tony demanda rapidement du repos. Ses yeux peinaient à faire la mise au point, et trop d'inconnues se pressaient dans son cerveau.

- C'est un sacré défi que vous avez-là, observa-t-il. Vous m'avez dit que d'autres spécialistes ont essayé avant moi. Pourriez-vous me fournir leurs travaux ?

L'Intermédiaire acquiesça dans un sourire que l'on devinait derrière son casque.

- Allez prendre du repos. Je vais ordonner l'aménagement d'appartements comme ceux dont vous disposiez à votre arrivée, mais qui puisse également _accueillir_ notre autre illustre_ invité_.

- Vous vouliez dire « enfermer l'autre prisonnier ? »

- Vous vous faites du mal, Mr Stark… commenta simplement son interlocuteur en le raccompagnant à la sortie du laboratoire.

- Oui, je sais. J'aime ça, il faut croire…

L'homme le confia sur un signe de tête à deux gardes, qui l'entraînèrent de nouveau à travers les couloirs tortueux.

De retour dans la cellule, Tony découvrit un Loki habillé de frais, mais toujours assis au même endroit.

L'humain considéra ses gardes refermer la porte avec un soupir. Les changements annoncés par l'Intermédiaire avaient été réalisés : des chaises, des matelas posés à même le sol et une table basse surmontée d'un jeu d'échec.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre lui-même sa place fétiche, à laquelle un fauteuil de cuir bas avait été posté.

Il étudia un instant l'Asgardien.

Les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements avaient été remplacés par une simple chemise noire et un pantalon du même ton. Si on était loin de l'élégance charismatique qu'il affectionnait, cela faisait tout de même moins pitié à voir.

Les yeux de l'ingénieur tombèrent alors sur un plateau de nourriture posé à côté de son colocataire. Il était intact.

- Je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça en métabolisme Asgardien, mais manger doit être utile une fois de temps en temps, non ?

Sans surprise, seul le silence lui répondit.

Tony soupira, lassé. Il avait besoin de parler, d'expliquer ses découvertes, de faire de l'humour. D'être lui-même. La solitude ne lui avait jamais réussi. Et, visiblement, elle ne réussissait pas non plus à son ancien adversaire…

Iron Man avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Beaucoup trop pour une seule vie. Mais si les Vengeurs s'étaient régulièrement opposés à Loki, ils ne le _détestaient_ fondamentalement pas.

Le fait d'avoir son demi-frère dans l'équipe devait jouer. Le fait de connaître sa souffrance, sa solitude et son histoire, et de les partager pour certains, également. Pour un demi-Dieu, Loki était terriblement humain. Il attirait la compassion, et tous finissaient par espérer qu'il pourrait changer, malgré le sang sur ses mains. Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été du côté des antagonistes. Il oscillait constamment entre deux mondes : la cruauté et la vulnérabilité, le pouvoir et l'altruisme, la tendresse et la violence. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle chaque être vivant pouvait se retrouver en lui, et le comprendre, le pardonner.

Il avait répondu de ses actes à Asgard, avait été jugé pour ses crimes, et puni. Finalement, dans l'attaque de New York, il n'avait été qu'un pion des Chitauris. Manipulé par une plus haute puissance. En le regardant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : et si… ? Et s'il avait été élevé différemment ? S'il avait été écouté, encouragé, aimé ?

Tony secoua brusquement la tête.

_« Voilà que je me mets à psychanalyser le gothique… La séquestration ne me réussit décidément pas. De la compassion, oui, mais de l'affection ou de la confiance, n'exagérons rien ! _

Pour remédier à son besoin d'expression, il entreprit donc un monologue, ponctué de questions rhétoriques auxquelles lui-même donnait les réponses. Après avoir abordé la raison de leur présence en ces lieux, ses projets théoriques concernant la résolution du cryptogramme et ses hypothèses sur l'identité de l'Intermédiaire, il tenta un sujet plus léger :

- Dis donc, tes nouvelles fringues, ça doit te changer de tes trente kilos d'armure…

Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit le faire tomber de son siège alors que Loki redressait la tête vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Soixante-deux.

Quelque chose venait de se produire, et Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu déclencher ce changement brutal. Il restât un instant sans voix, en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise face à la remarque de l'Asgardien.

- Quoi ?

Une fois de plus, cette remarque hautement spirituelle lui échappa sans qu'il n'en ait pleinement conscience.

- Soixante deux kilos. Mon armure habituelle pèse soixante-deux kilos, tête de fer.

Après probablement plus de quatre jours d'enfermement, Loki sortait de son mutisme complet. Si ses yeux étaient toujours emprunts de lassitude, il paraissait enfin hors de son étrange torpeur. Il s'étira lentement la nuque et fit jouer les muscles de son dos pour les détendre, suite à son long immobilisme. La chaîne qui le retenait attaché au mur l'empêcha cependant de délier entièrement son corps endormi.

Tony l'observait, interdit.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus curieux de connaître la suite des évènements :

- Merde alors… Bon, ben bienvenue chez les vivants, mon gars.

* * *

><p><strong>La bonne journée,<strong>

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. J'essaye de développer doucement l'intrigue principale, tout en conservant ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans l'univers MARVEL : l'histoire des personnages et leurs relations. J'espère que le rythme vous conviendra, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer =) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dormir.<em>

_Se lever._

_Manger._

_Étudier le cryptogramme._

_Revenir en cellule._

_Parler avec Loki jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte._

_Dormir._

_Se lever…_

Une routine s'installait dans la vie de Tony Stark, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Il estimait à onze jours la durée de sa captivité. Onze jours que son quotidien se répétait inlassablement en une boucle infinie.

Il était surveillé en permanence. À aucun moment il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à établir un plan de fuite. Sa stratégie évoluait en conséquence : percer à jour la nature du cryptogramme, et faire chanter l'Intermédiaire pour négocier sa liberté. Ensuite, revenir avec les Vengeurs disponibles, si les données découvertes nécessitaient une intervention.

Quelque part au fond de lui, l'Ingénieur espérait tout de même que son entourage finirait par se poser des questions, et se lancer à sa recherche. Sa pensée dériva vers ses compagnons, et leurs souvenirs communs.

- Merde, les chitauris, Manhattan, ça va faire six ans déjà, tu te rends compte ? Six ans que tu as aidé à former les Vengeurs…

- Roi en C4, répondit simplement Loki, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Concentres toi un peu, humain, tu viens de perde un fou et un cavalier en deux coups…

L'évocation de ce souvenir ne lui était pas particulièrement plaisante, mais Tony ne s'en aperçut pas. Une vague de mélancolie venait de le submerger et il resta quelques instants, la main hésitante au-dessus du roi noir adverse.

Tellement de choses… Le début avait été hallucinant, tout le monde y avait cru, malgré les difficultés évidentes. Et puis, l'affaire des Fantômes de l'Espace avait révélé des tensions trop importantes entre le Hulk et le reste du groupe, l'obligeant à partir. Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné : les difficultés personnelles de chacun des fondateurs, l'arrivée de nouveaux membres, le départ d'anciens… Même lui n'avait pu rester, laissant le soin à Steeve de former la nouvelle génération de Vengeurs, composée d'Oeil de Faucon, Vif argent et la sorcière rouge. D'autres, bien sûr, dont il avait oublié le nom. C'était un va et vient incessant, et les fondateurs avaient même repris du service à plusieurs occasions. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Stark à cette pensée.

- Reine en B3, murmura-t-il distraitement en avançant les pions. Eh mais j'y pense… C'est grâce à toi que les Vengeurs ont été formés au départ, et c'est grâce à toi que les fondateurs sont revenus sur le devant de la scène l'année dernière! C'était pour lutter contre lequel déjà ? L'espèce de dieu bizarre, c'était quoi son nom ?

Un silence lui répondit alors que Loki observait le jeu avec attention. Attaché au mur comme il l'était, il devait compter sur la sympathie de son adversaire pour mouvoir ses propres pièces, et cela avait tendance à l'irriter. Mais il était encore plus pénible de subir le babillage incessant de l'ingénieur. Cela dérangeait sa concentration, et, à son grand désarroi, ne paraissait même pas ébranler celle de Stark.

- Chthon, grogna Loki, pour qui l'évocation de ce nom ravivait de nombreux souvenirs. Enfin, rappeler votre petite bande de marionnettes sur le devant de la scène n'était que secondaire pour moi, je voulais surtout déstabiliser ce stupide Osobrn ! L'idée était brillante : former une nouvelle équipe de Vengeurs, au moins ça l'a bien contrarié. Ce vieux Osborn… Roi en D4.

- Iron patriot, sacré plagiat quand j'y repense… Quel enfoiré celui-là. Enfin, on s'est bien marré non ?

Loki lui jeta un regard torve.

- Vous autres humains avez une définition bien particulière de l'amusement. Et puis, si j'avais su que vous seriez aussi pénibles j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois. Il y avait qui, déjà ? votre équipe change tous les trois jours, c'est fatigant…

Tony réfléchit un instant, alors que sa main déplaçait la reine blanche sur le plateau.

- Hulk, Vif Argent, Hercule, j'ai oublié le nom des autres…

- Et le vert et jaune là ?

- Ah oui, La Vision ! Au fait, reine en D3, échec et mat.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Loki, qui se dévissa le cou pour observer l'échiquier. La partie avait duré tout juste 27 coups !

Il soupira tristement avant de s'affaler de nouveau au mur.

- Diantre…

- Alors le gothique, ça fait quoi d'être le dieu de la ruse et de perdre face à un humain ?

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard tel que Tony remercia un instant leurs geôliers de l'avoir attaché au mur, et d'avoir bridé ses pouvoirs. Loki lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt que le cercle de fer qu'il portait autour du cou était loin d'être un accessoire esthétique, mais bien un matériau capable de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie.

Tony rangea distraitement les pièces, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune honte à perdre. Il venait en effet de reproduire une partie historique, qui avait opposé Madame de Rémusat à Napoléon Premier en personne.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'appliquait à faire parler son compagnon de cellule le plus possible. Par ennui, par curiosité, par intérêt ? Probablement un peu des trois. La méthode qui fonctionnait le mieux était celle-ci : évoquer des souvenirs communs, qui les avaient souvent opposés, mais parfois rapprochés. Le demi-dieu acceptait également de raconter quelques bribes de son enfance à Asgard, et certaines anecdotes dont il avait été le témoin. En revanche, malgré tous ses efforts, l'Ingénieur n'arrivait pas à lui arracher la raison de son emprisonnement ici, ni les causes de la profonde léthargie dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé.

Tony bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ?

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit alors, répondant à sa question. Le matin s'annonçait, autant qu'on puisse quantifier le temps ainsi dans un endroit complètement clos et hermétique.

Alors qu'il suivait ses gardes dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le Chevalier, il réalisa qu'il venait de passer la nuit à jouer aux échecs avec un demi-dieu. Et pas des moindres.

Il eut un petit rire.

_« Tony Stark, le roi de la situation improbable… » _

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tour Stark]<em>**

- Votre excuse est boiteuse Phil. Vous avez beau venir de loin, Thor a traversé les dimensions, et il est à l'heure, lui !

L'agent ne releva pas la remarque de Nick Fury, qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion.

- Désolé, mais quand on n'est pas membre de la « _famille_ », parvenir jusqu'ici est un vrai casse-tête ! Stark n'a pas lésiné sur la sécurité de sa maudite tour…

Steeve Rogers lui indiqua poliment une chaise, que le nouveau venu s'empressa de rejoindre.

- Bien, nous sommes au complet visiblement, commenta le directeur du SHIELD.

- Œil de faucon ? La veuve noire ? La sorcière rouge ? Vif argent ? s'enquit son subordonné.

- En mission, en lune de miel, en Europe. Quant aux autres, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les convoquer.

Le silence se fit, alors que chacun était curieux d'entendre le motif de cette réunion extraordinaire, qui les avait chacun tiré de leurs routines respectives.

- Stark a disparu de la circulation. Les dernières nouvelles remontent à plus de dix jours, c'est bien cela Jarvis ?

L'intelligence artificielle répondit par l'affirmative. Steeve avait l'air ennuyé :

- Vous avez essayé, avec vos…

Il eut un geste vague de la main, qui aurait pu désigner n'importe quoi.

- J'ai perdu le signal GPS de ses Stark Lenses dans la nuit du 18 avril, si c'est la votre question, Mr Rogers. Il m'est impossible de le traquer. Le dernier endroit connu où il se trouvait était le _Gansevoort Hotel_.

Thor soupira profondément.

- On est surs que ce n'est pas encore une de ses lubies ? Pour ce qu'on le connaît, il pourrait très bien être parti je ne sais où sur un coup de tête…

- Négatif, Monsieur. Je suis programmé pour vous avertir en cas d'absence non expliquée supérieure à dix jours. Anthony Stark ne resterait jamais dix jours sans aucun signe de connexion quelconque, à moins d'en être empêché.

Nick acquiesça distraitement. Rester reclus loin de toute forme de communication, ce n'était pas le genre d'Iron man. D'un geste, il activa le projeteur holographique qui afficha les données concernant l'affaire.

Des cartes de la ville, des relevés d'images et d'autres fichiers de toute sorte apparurent face aux spectateurs attentifs.

- Il a disparu. Aucune donnée à proximité du bar ou il s'est rendu, aucun témoin, rien. Pas d'images de lui sur les enregistrements de surveillance, d'après nos satellites espions non plus. Evaporé. Sa voiture est toujours sur le parking de l'hôtel. Si on le voit y rentrer, on ne l'en voit sortir à aucun moment. JARVIS a épluché toutes les bandes de la surveillance, et dieu sait que cet hôtel est truffé de caméras jusque dans les moindres recoins.

- Affirmatif, Monsieur. La dernière image sur laquelle on le voit apparaître le montre sur la piste de danse, puis il arrive dans un angle mort de la caméra, et ne réapparaît à aucun moment.

Cette constatation consterna le groupe. Après quelques conjectures peu convaincues, les Vengeurs durent se résoudre à admettre la situation : ils n'avaient aucun moyen immédiat de deviner la position ou les activités actuelles de leur collègue.

- Sa disparition relève des compétences du SHIELD, remarqua Coulson. Personne ne se soustrait à nos yeux de cette manière. Nous voyons tout, nous enregistrons tout, même la NSA admire nos techniques de travail. Il y a clairement un parti très puissant à l'œuvre. Une organisation. Des complices, des alliés, des associés. Des gens savent, quelque part, ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet hôtel.

Nick Fury approuva ses propos, et se redressa pour faire disparaître les hologrammes.

- Bien. Que chacun ici interroge son réseau. Coulson, mettez votre équipe sur le coup. Thor, il y a cet homme qui observe l'univers, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heimdall, accorda l'Asgardien. J'irai mander son aide.

- Steeve, faites jouer vos relations, et celles des Vengeurs disponibles. Nous ferons un point en début de semaine.

L'air grave, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière lui trois hommes perplexes. Steeve, surtout, s'inquiétait de la santé de son ami. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

Coulson, particulièrement attaché au super-soldat, lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Captain. Quelqu'un, quelque part, sait quelque chose. Et soyez certain que je le trouverai.

* * *

><p><strong>Laukaz- The Lab <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Je vous présente le chapitre quatre, qui est surtout un chapitre de transition. Il amène le suivant, sur lequel je travaille déjà, et qui sera, lui, beaucoup plus orienté « action » ! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Oh putain. »<em>

Durant presque une minute, ce furent les seules pensées cohérentes à emplir l'esprit de Tony Stark.

_« Putain, putain, putain… »_

Un léger tremblement parcourait ses doigts.

- Tout va bien Mr Stark ?

La voix profonde du chevalier ramena l'ingénieur à la brusque réalité.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je médite. Vous m'avez gâté avec ce maudit cube… Entre celui-là et le Tesseract, il faut croire que j'ai vraiment un problème avec eux.

Le génie faisait de son mieux pour prendre un ton détaché, et espéra que cela suffirait. Le chevalier sembla satisfait de sa réponse, et se replongea dans ses propres recherches sur ces dernières paroles :

- Vous avancez bien. En treize jours, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. L'algorithme que vous aviez proposé hier était vraiment intéressant. J'y ai cru, un moment

_« Tu m'étonnes, enfoiré. » _

Sous les yeux de Tony, une liste de données clignotait.

Et un mot. Un mot, laborieusement déchiffré après un nombre incalculable d'essais. Un mot que son « _algorithme intéressant_ » avait mis douze heures à traduire, et qui s'affichait bêtement sur l'écran incrusté dans le plan de travail. D'un geste rapide, Tony effaça toute trace de sa découverte. Il fallait revoir de toute urgence sa stratégie. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'avait plus le choix. L'Intermédiaire découvrirait bientôt la supercherie, et un moyen de traduire le reste des données contenues dans le cube. Il était temps d'agir.

Tony soupira.

Il était temps de demander de l'aide.

* * *

><p>- Laissez-moi vous mener à vos nouveaux appartements, Mr Stark, proposa placidement un des gardes affecté à sa surveillance.<p>

- Vous m'avez séparé de l'autre gothique ? s'enquit l'intéressé, affectant une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je regrette que cela ne soit pas possible. Nous avons fait aménager cette pièce pour qu'elle résiste à des hommes tels que _vous_, et il s'agit du seul lieu qui en soit capable, si l'on omet votre cellule au sous-sol.

- Je m'en contenterais, soupira le milliardaire en pénétrant dans sa nouvelle prison.

Le lieu était assez sobre, meublé dans le même goût que la chambre où il s'était réveillé, treize jours plus tôt.

Deux lits superposés collés à un mur– qui le firent lever les yeux au ciel-, une salle d'eau dépourvue de tout objet tranchant ou amovible, un parquet gris et des murs renforcés.

- Ils résistent à une pression de 45 tonnes, commenta son garde en devinant le regard captivé de son hôte. Comme tout le reste de cet endroit.

Détail amusant, Loki dormait en plein milieu de la pièce, attaché au mur par des cordes métalliques de plusieurs mètres de long. Ce métal n'était clairement pas de ce monde, pour pouvoir retenir ainsi un Asgardien Captif. Tony y vit sa chance.

- Vous ne pourriez pas détacher l'autre bestiau ?

Il pointa du menton l'échiquier qui avait été déménagé au centre de la pièce.

- Quand on joue, je dois toujours déplacer ses pions, j'ai l'impression d'être son esclave, et je ne veux vraiment pas l'encourager dans cette voix. Il a déjà un sacré complexe de domination… Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, cette salle résistera à toute tentative d'agression physique.

Le garde l'observa comme s'il était mentalement déficient.

- Vous savez, c'est surtout pour votre sécurité qu'on l'attache… Soit vous êtes courageux, soit vous êtes stupide.

- Probablement un peu des deux, reconnut Tony, qui alla s'affaler sur le lit du bas.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard, puis l'un d'eux s'approcha du demi-dieu et le libéra de ses chaînes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dormir une seule fois depuis que je suis ici.

- On tient à la vie, nous. On l'a drogué pour le déplacer. Six cent fois la dose utilisée pour un humain normal ! Et on a dû se mettre à quatre pour le soulever !

Tony saisit une pomme qui attendait sagement dans une coupe de fer, et mordit dedans en souriant. Les hommes en armure quittèrent la pièce, et l'ingénieur attendit patiemment que son compagnon se réveille.

- Diantre, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de chitauris m'est passé dessus, grommela ce dernier, se redressant sur un coude avec peine.

D'un coup d'œil au travers de ses Stark Lenses, Tony vérifia l'absence de caméra dans la pièce. Très bien isolée au demeurant, ils pouvaient se permettre d'avoir une petite conversation.

Tony se redressa alors, un air sérieux tout à fait inhabituel peint sur le visage.

- Écoute, on a un problème. J'ai créé un algorithme pensé sur le modèle de chiffrement symétrique classique. Pas très compliqué en soi, il engendre une suite de bits ajouté à la suite binaire. Je pensais d'ailleurs utiliser un registre à décalage à rétroaction linéaire, mais...

- Un mot de plus et je t'étouffe, humain, murmura Loki d'une voix suave, visiblement heureux de découvrir sa liberté de mouvement fraîchement acquise. Va à l'essentiel.

Il massait ses poignets endoloris tout en se redressant, et s'approcha de son colocataire pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Le sommier ploya sous son poids.

- Darkhold, murmura Tony. Les données dans le cube ne sont rien de moins que le putain de Darkhold.

Le sourire moqueur qui flottait sur les lèvres de Loki disparut instantanément.

Une idée venait de naître dans l'esprit de Tony, un recoupement d'informations fortuites, qu'il n'avait pas analysé jusqu'alors.

- Tu le savais, Loki ? Après tout, tu es un maître de la magie noire, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont emprisonné ? Pour que tu leur enseigne ton savoir sur le grimoire ? Réponds-moi !

Quelque chose venait de s'éteindre dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, et, l'espace d'un instant, il le vit comme treize jours plus tôt : vide, désespéré, anéanti.

- Écoute ma poule, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien, c'est pas le moment de replonger. Avec ce que j'ai fait pour eux, d'ici trois jours tout au plus ils parviennent à briser le code et récupérer le contenu du Livre des péchés. Je te fais un dessin de ce qu'ils font avec ?

Tony parlait le plus bas possible, mais l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'il admettait l'imminence de la catastrophe à venir.

- Ils réveillent Chthon, deviennent ses pions sur Terre, ils invoquent des N'garai, des vampires, provoquent l'invasion de la terre par des démons, et pourquoi pas par Chthon lui-même. Le schéma classique quoi. Sauf que là, on parle d'un putain de dieu originel, pas d'un petit Asgardien qui joue avec la foudre ou crée des illusions ! Là, c'est la merde, tu vois !

- Je sais, j'étais là quand vous l'avez enfermé sous le Mont Wundagore la dernière fois, murmura l'Asgardien.

Il luttait visiblement contre une réminiscence de son ancienne torpeur.

- Très juste, se remémora Tony. Sous le déguisement de la sorcière rouge.

Il médita une seconde ses propres paroles.

- Au fait, ça fait quoi d'être une femme ? Attends, ne réponds pas.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. De son côté, Loki émergeait de sa semi-inconscience, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- D'abord, on se focalise sur le problème présent. On a une putain de menace et…

- Tu es d'une vulgarité affligeante, constata Loki qui s'installait dos contre le mur, arrachant une plainte au sommier par la même occasion.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Pourquoi tu es la ?

- Il suffit, mortel, grinça le demi-dieu, qui faisait visiblement un effort pour garder son calme.

Ravalant une remarque bien sentie, Tony se concentra sur le présent. Il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Il détestait composer lorsqu'il lui manquait des variables, mais il n'avait plus le loisir de tergiverser. Les paupières closes, assis en tailleurs sur les draps rêches, il se massa les tempes à la recherche d'une solution.

- Bon, j'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu es avec moi sur ce coup-là.

Loki tourna lentement la tête vers l'humain, le jaugeant du regard.

- Comme si tu accordais le moindre crédit à mes paroles. Après tout, me croire ferait de toi la stupide créature pour laquelle je t'ai toujours prise…

- Merci, je le sais. Sauf que précisément, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à m'enfuir. La pire chose qui puise survenir, c'est que tu me trahisses. Et alors ? Je serais toujours enfermé ici, donc finalement, je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Je t'aiderais, mortel. À sortir d'ici. Pour la suite, nous verrons.

Tony l'étudia un instant. Jour après jour, il retrouvait de sa superbe, et également de son caractère… unique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

- Je me contenterais de ça, soupira-t-il enfin.

Il s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, juste à côté de son nouvel allié providentiel, et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

- Alors, concentres-toi, voilà ce que nous allons faire…

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour ce chapitre quatre. Rendez-vous au prochain pour un peu plus d'action !<strong>

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour chers Cobayes, (oui je mets une majuscule à Cobayes maintenant, c'est comme ça !)**

**Voici pour vous le chapitre cinq de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux (toutes celles plutôt !) qui suivent de près l'avancée de cette aventure, et/ ou qui me laissent des petits mots =)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinq<strong>

* * *

><p>- À terre !<p>

Tony eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol qu'une détonation assourdissante emplissait ses oreilles, conséquence de l'explosion des gigantesques lustres en cristal suspendus dans le hall. Les deux fugitifs furent arrosés d'une pluie de bris de verre, dont ils se protégèrent sommairement en dissimulant leur visage dans leurs mains. Loki s'était déjà relevé souplement, et l'exhortait à se dépêcher.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner !

- Tu te fous de moi ? hurla Tony pour couvrir le bruit des chevaliers en armure lancés à leur poursuite. Si tu n'étais pas aussi bourrin, on n'en serait pas là ! La délicatesse, la discrétion, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Tu m'as dit de nous faire sortir de la pièce, je nous ai fait sortir, il fallait être plus précis dans ta requête ! lui rétorqua Loki, qui le devançait d'un bon mètre dans leur course frénétique.

Les couloirs sinueux se révélaient des alliés aussi précieux qu'inattendus. Leurs poursuivants peinaient à ajuster leurs tirs, et les deux fuyards réussissaient jusqu'à présent à éviter les balles.

Tony accéléra la cadence, prenant conscience que la cacophonie métallique accompagnant leurs poursuivants se rapprochait dangereusement. Les deux hommes courraient à en perdre haleine, guidés par l'instinct et l'adrénaline plus que par un plan digne de ce nom.

- Et toi, ta partie du travail, il serait peut-être temps de la faire, non ? Pour une fois, montre-toi utile !

S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans une situation aussi critique, Tony aurait volontiers pris une minute pour se jeter sur lui et l'étrangler. Malheureusement, l'urgence actuelle lui interdisait ce plaisir.

_« Mon Dieu mais comment en est-on arrivés là… »_

* * *

><p><strong>6 minutes plus tôt.<strong>

_« La jubilation de l'extrême ! J'ai les plans du bâtiment, je les étudierai à tête reposée. Avec un peu de chance, Loki a avancé sur sa partie de notre stratégie d'évasion. J'ai hâte d'entendre ses idées.» _

_Je m'étire, satisfait de cette journée de travail sur le cryptogramme. Ils sont sur le point de découvrir la supercherie, mais j'ai réussi à profiter d'un instant d'inattention de l'Intermédiaire pour télécharger les plans ! _

_Mes deux gardes habituels – je les surnomme désormais Tic et Tac, ils sont inséparables-, viennent me chercher, et m'accompagnent à ma « chambre ». _

_Je ferais bien une sieste, j'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à étudier nos différentes options, et à imaginer les scénarios plausibles consécutifs à l'obtention du Darkhold par notre hôte._

_Tic sort une carte magnétique, et, comme d'habitude, la presse contre l'épaisse porte métallique qui nous retient prisonniers._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. _

_Tic ouvre la porte, et la seconde suivante, il git au sol, la nuque brisée._

_Tac émet un « ho « de surprise, et je reste moi-même bouche bée alors que Loki se jette sur le chevalier. Il le saisit par la gorge et le soulève sans aucune difficulté. D'un mouvement net et précis, il lui fait subir le même sort qu'a son compagnon. Un craquement sinistre et sans équivoque accompagne l'exécution sommaire du malheureux._

_Une seconde. Le tout n'a pas duré plus d'une seconde, et je ne réalise toujours pas._

_Loki me saisit brusquement par une épaule et commence à courir. Aspiré par sa force titanique, mes jambes le suivent par automatisme. _

- _Allez tête de fer, on ne va pas moisir ici !_

* * *

><p>La réalité rattrapa Tony de plein fouet, alors qu'une allée de miroirs volait en éclats à sa gauche.<p>

Le tourbillon dans lequel il était avalé lui complexifiait la tâche. Sa vision peinait à demeurer fixe, mais il parvint tout de même à afficher le plan des bâtiments sur ses Stark Lenses.

- Merde, toutes les entrées sont scellées ! beugla-t-il.

- Des fenêtres ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Emmène nous jusqu'à des fenêtres !

La conviction de son allié emporta ses hésitations. De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

- On monte !

Alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans un escalier en colimaçons, un carreau vint de planter dans un mur à quelques centimètres à peine des tempes de l'ingénieur.

- Des arbalètes ? Sérieusement ? Loki, ils se rapprochent ! C'est totalement incompréhensible, ils ont trente kilos de plaques sur le dos !

- Tu es juste très lent, humain, constata l'intéressé en soulevant sans peine une sculpture de marbre qui décorait une alcôve dans le mur.

Tony en profita pour passer devant lui et chercher la fenêtre la plus proche sur le plan. L'Asgardien projeta avec force son arme de fortune derrière lui, entraînant un fracas désordonné dans le bataillon lancé à leur poursuite. Ils débouchèrent enfin au troisième étage.

_« Ça les ralentira un peu. » _

À peine cette pensée effleurait elle le subconscient du génie qu'une dizaine de soldats apparurent dans le couloir Ouest.

- Mais ils sont combien, c'est totalement infini ! Là, cette pièce ! ajouta-t-il, fébrile, en désignant une porte d'acajou sculpté à l'autre bout du couloir.

Avec la force du désespoir, les deux compagnons se jetèrent sur le bois. Tony crut que son épaule allait se démettre sous le choc, mais la porte se coucha au sol, incapable de résister à l'assaut d'un Asgardien. L'élan les envoya rouler au milieu de la bibliothèque, leur évitant une nouvelle salve de balles qui se perdit dans les rayonnages couverts de livres.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de ramper jusqu'au bureau d'ébène massif. Le souffle court, ils profitèrent de ces quelques secondes de répit, alors que le bureau tremblait sous les assauts répétés des balles. Une alarme se mit à retentir dans l'ensemble du bâtiment.

- Génial… Et on fait quoi maintenant ? s'inquiéta Tony, comme la cavalcade métallique se rapprochait dangereusement.

- On saute !

- Merci, le génie, mais je te signale que je suis un être humain et qu'on est au cinquième et que je ne …

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Loki venait de le saisir avec une violence qui faillit lui démettre l'épaule. Le géant se redressa et souleva l'ingénieur comme une vulgaire brindille. Il le maintint avec force contre lui, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses jambes, puis bondit hors de leur abri sommaire en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche.

_« Je rêve ou il me porte comme une princesse ? Merci seigneur, personne n'assiste à ça… »_

Mais un constat bien plus urgent vint chasser cette pensée, alors que Tony comprenait les intentions de son allié.

Il tenta de se débattre – échec absolu- et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais c'était déjà trop tard : leurs poids combinés brisaient, dans un fracas démentiel.

L'air quitta subitement les poumons de l'humain, alors que son estomac protestait contre ce traitement. La chute lui parut interminable, mais, finalement, Loki se réceptionna cinq étages plus bas. Même si l'Asgardien en avait absorbé la majorité, Tony put sentir l'onde de choc se propager dans chacune de ses vertèbres. Loki le remit sur pieds, et l'interrogea du regard, alors que les chevaliers en armure, stupéfaits, hésitaient quelques quinze mètres plus haut.

- On y va, grogna Tony, reprenant sa course sous la nouvelle salve qui les accompagnait.

- Et où ça ?

Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran clignotant de ses Stark Lenses, à la recherche désespérée d'une idée. Celle si lui sauta littéralement aux yeux.

- 150 mètres à gauche : garage !

Tony crut que ses jambes allaient se disloquer au vu de l'effort qu'il leur imposait. Un immense dépôt se dessina enfin sur leur gauche. Loki eut un petit rire en constatant que les volets métalliques le clôturant étaient à moitié baissés.

- Ils nous facilitent la tâche !

Les deux évadés se glissèrent sous le store, et découvrirent un immense local qui recelait un bon nombre d'appareils volants.

- Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? pesta Loki, peu habitué à croiser des hélicoptères dernier cri.

Tony l'incita à le suivre, et grimpa au poste de conducteur de l'engin le plus proche.

- Monsieur sait peut être ouvrir des portails entre les dimensions et soulever des camions, n'empêche que moi j'ai mon brevet de pilote ! Heureusement que l'un de nous deux à le sens pratique !

La réponse cinglante de son allié fut couverte par le bruit des moteurs fraîchement mis en route. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Tony fit décoller leur véhicule, et l'approcha du plafond qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté pour les laisser sortir au grand air.

L'ingénieur s'accorda une seconde pour se familiariser avec les commandes de ce modèle – un magnifique SA 365- Dauphin -, puis une autre seconde pour apprécier l'air peu rassuré de son passager.

Alors seulement, il observa le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Un désert de sable rouge s'étendait devant eux, encadré de montagnes calcinées qui s'élevaient de part et d'autres d'une large vallée minérale, sans aucune trace du moindre être vivant. On ne distinguait ni faune, ni flore, aussi loin que se porte le regard.

- Putain de merde, mais où est-ce qu'on est … ?

**Laukaz- The Lab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chers Cobayes,<strong>

**Étant en vacances pour une semaine ce soir même, je ne garantis pas l'ajout de nouveaux chapitres la semaine prochaine. Je compte en effet hiberner sept jours durant, et/ou travailler sur d'autres projets, et vous prie de m'excuser du désagrément occasionné ! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour chers cobayes !**

**Je suis parvenue à me libérer une petite heure pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre en avance. Cette fiction vient de dépasser les 900 vues, merci à tous ! Je requerrai votre aide en fin de chapitre…**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>L'Agent Skye détourna les yeux.<p>

S'il existait une facette de son superviseur qu'elle n'appréciait pas, il s'agissait bien de celle-ci.

Elle remercia l'inventeur du matériau qui constituait les murs de la salle d'interrogatoire : s'ils ne lui masquaient rien de la vue, ils lui épargnaient au moins le son. Pourtant, son esprit s'occupait de remplacer les bruits manquants : le craquement caractéristique d'une mâchoire qui se brise, d'un os qui claque, d'une épaule qui se démet, le grincement d'une articulation malmenée…

Phil Coulson lui adressa un petit signe depuis la salle adjacente, l'invitant à les rejoindre, Thor et lui-même.

La jeune femme apprécia cette marque de sympathie. Etre hackeuse au sein du SHIELD ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait de voir ses collègues torturer leurs captifs, quand bien même la vie d'autrui était en jeu. En l'occurrence, les informations que détenait leur prisonnier actuel étaient d'une importance capitale. Elles pouvaient faire pencher la balance toute aussi bien vers la vie ou la mort d'Iron Man.

- Je sais que tu apprécies peu ce type de spectacle. Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder, commenta son supérieur.

Skye haussa une épaule, captivée par Thor qui jonglait habilement avec Mjölnir, assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Il faudra bien m'habituer, non ? Nier l'évidence ne la fait pas disparaître pour autant.

Coulson l'étudia furtivement. Skye avait retrouvé une motivation à toute épreuve, et se sentait plus que jamais chez elle au sein du SHIELD. Il lui restait cependant un long chemin à parcourir avant d'appréhender les subtilités et l'ambiguïté de la division.

- Malheureusement, le monde est beaucoup moins manichéen qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Certains ennemis ne sont pas le mal incarné, et certains héros usent parfois de méthodes… peu recommandables.

Skye soupira.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous n'allons pas laisser l'un des membres des Vengeurs en détresse. N'est-ce pas ?

Phil tourna rapidement la tête, examinant à travers les vitres en plexiglas la salle d'entraînement de l'étage inférieur.

En son centre, Steeve Rogers frappait avec une énergie impressionnante un ballon de cuir fixé sur une tige métallique.

- Non, en effet, murmura-t-il. Il me semble que j'en ai fait la promesse récemment.

L'agent Ward les rejoignit alors, tirant Coulson de sa contemplation et Skye de sa réflexion. Il essuya ses mains dans un torchon qui se tentait de rose.

- Svartalfheim, grogna-t-il simplement. Je doute qu'il en sache plus, mais ça nous donne tout de même une indication. Il a aussi parlé d'un chevalier, mais rien d'autre.

Thor ne masqua pas sa surprise à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Diantre, qui que ce soit, il a bien choisi sa dimension. Il existe peu de contacts entre cet endroit et les neuf autres mondes.

- Avez-vous des informations supplémentaires ? s'enquit Skye, avide d'informations.

- Il s'agit du monde des Elfes noirs. Une population plutôt hostile aux étrangers et à l'histoire houleuse. Dans le doute, il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner par là-bas.

- Et on peut y aller ?

L'Asgardien acquiesça.

- Nous demanderons à Heimdall de nous y emmener. Ou que se trouve Anthony Stark sur cette planète, ses yeux n'ont pu le distinguer. Ses ravisseurs savent ce qu'ils font.

Coulson accepta l'idée et quitta la salle de réunion, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre Steeve et lui annoncer leur départ imminent vers une autre dimension. Le capitaine retrouva un semblant de sourire, avant de disparaître préparer les détails de leur mission. Skye rejoignit son supérieur, donnant au passage un petit coup dans le ballon de cuir.

- J'imagine que notre travail s'arrête ici ? Trouver l'information n'était pas très compliqué, je regrette simplement que cela nous ait demandé autant de temps.

- Pour être honnête, lui répondit l'agent, les yeux dans le vague, je pense que tu peux encore être utile. Nous avons gardé la disparition de Stark confidentielle, et seul Thor et Steeve sont à la fois disponibles, et dans la confidence. Un peu d'aide ne leur fera pas de mal. Honnêtement, la science et la technologie sont loin d'être les points forts de Thor, ou de Captain America… D'ordinaire, ils ont Stark pour s'occuper de ça. En son absence…

Un geste flou vint conclure sa phrase. Skye ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que les propos de Coulson impliquaient. Il sourit devant son hébétude.

- Ta première mission inter-dimensionnelle… Si tu l'acceptes.

- Oh. Très bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'Asgardien qui jouait toujours avec son marteau à l'étage supérieur.

- Très bien très bien. Et Fitz-Simmons ?

- Indisponibles, je le crains.

- Très bien très bien…

- Tout va bien ?

- Je vais partir grâce à un portail dimensionnel dans le pays des Elfes noirs avec un super soldat des années 40 et un dieu nordique pour sauver un milliardaire en détresse. Je ne suis pas sûre que « Tout va bien», mais je ferais au mieux !

Elle s'éloignait déjà prendre son ordre de mission lorsque l'agent Coulson conclut la discussion :

- Je n'en doute pas un instant…

* * *

><p>- Alors, comment on s'échappe de Chartalym ?<p>

- Ton accent est ridicule, stupide créature. C'est Svartalfheim. Enfin, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, mais, par élimination…

- Tu n'es jamais venu ici ?

- Plusieurs fois, si, et c'était loin de ressembler à ça. Beaucoup plus de bois, de marais, de grottes et de tunnels…

- Je ne te demande pas ton carnet de voyage, mais une proposition d'évasion !

Loki soupira. Cette discussion le plongeait dans une profonde lassitude.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à l'ingénieur, il quitta le salon pour rejoindre le balcon de leur nouveau repère, refermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

Plus d'une heure en hélicoptère les avait éloignés suffisamment de leurs poursuivants, d'autant plus que Tony avait slalomé entre les montagnes pour les semer. Le froid mordant qui régnait, malgré un soleil bas et rose, avait poussé le milliardaire à la recherche d'un abri. Finalement, après de nombreux kilomètres de désert, une structure très semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de fuir s'était dressée devant eux, émergeant du sable rouge. Les bâtiments de métal, totalement désaffectés, leur procurait pour le moment un abri providentiel.

Tony soupira, forcé de constater que l'humeur de son allié se détériorait depuis leur spectaculaire évasion. Il observa le grand homme s'accouder, penseur, à la rambarde balayée par les vents.

Le milliardaire balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un élément quelconque qui lui permettrait de lutter contre l'air glacial. Ne trouvant rien, il se résigna à sortir affronter le climat hostile. Il rejoignit Loki en silence, heureux de constater que la plate-forme métallique était au moins à l'abri du vent. Le froid perçait néanmoins ses vêtements, mordait ses joues, s'insinuait jusque dans ses os.

Accoudé aux côtés de l'Asgardien, il admira la nuit tomber sur la plaine poussiéreuse, et une toute nouvelle carte stellaire se dessiner dans le ciel.

Il finit par rompre le silence, conscient que l'atmosphère gelée aurait vite raison de lui :

- Sacrément pratique d'être d'Asgard. Toi au moins, tu n'es pas à la merci des éléments !

Il crut que son compagnon ne prendrait pas la peine de lui répondre, mais après quelques secondes, il rétorqua :

- Je ne dois rien à Asgard. C'est Jotunheim. C'est dans mon sang, littéralement.

Sans aucune transition, Loki demanda, peu convaincu :

- Bon, on s'en va ?

- C'est vrai que ça paraît judicieux au premier abord. Sauf que nos kidnappeurs pourront déchiffrer le cryptogramme avant dix jours, je leur ai mâché le travail…

- Peu importe, rétorqua Loki en haussant une épaule, on part d'ici, que ce monde se débrouille.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je fais partie des gentils moi…

Il hésita avant de poursuivre, les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

- Et j'ai l'impression que pour une fois, tu pourrais en être aussi…

La remarque était loin d'être anodine, et Loki sembla étudier la demande implicite. L'ego de Tony était désolé de le reconnaître, mais l'humain allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Celle d'un puissant mage noir Asgardien – aussi _instable_ soit il- pourrait se révéler indispensable.

De plus- mais il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde-, il se prenait à apprécier sa présence, son esprit acéré et son humour corrosif.

_« Merde, je divague. C'est juste que je préfère sa compagnie à la solitude. … … Putain mais même ça c'est glauque !» _

- Tu avais raison, Anthony.

L'intéressé, tiré brusquement de ses pensées, faillit faire remarquer cyniquement à son interlocuteur que celui-ci venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois. Un étrange instinct l'en empêcha.

- Nos ravisseurs n'ont pas commencé par toi. D'abord, ils sont venus me chercher. Ils pensaient que le cube était protégé par magie. Lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de technologie et que je ne leur étais d'aucune aide, ils m'ont enfermé.

Stupéfait par cette révélation longuement attendue, Tony peina à organiser sa réponse :

- Comment ont-ils pu te forcer à leur obéir ? Et pourquoi ne pas te relâcher ? Et ton état désastreux à mon arrivée ?

Loki gardait les yeux rivés sur le sable, huit étages en contrebas. Il serra la rambarde si fort qu'elle se tordit dans un grincement. Les mots semblaient lui brûler la gorge :

- Ils ont capturé ma fille.

L'Ingénieur prit sur lui pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires rocambolesques à propos de Loki et de partenaires sexuels aussi divers que variés, mais n'y avait jamais prêté foi. Voyant l'émotion dans laquelle l'évocation de ce souvenir plongeait le demi-dieu, il n'osa pas poursuivre la discussion et préféra attendre que Loki continue de lui-même. Ses doigts commençaient à s'engourdir dangereusement, mais il ne leur accorda pas une once d'attention.

- L'une de mes filles. Ariane, une mortelle. Ils l'ont utilisé comme appât, menaçant sa vie pour m'utiliser. Lorsqu'il fut évident que je ne leur serais d'aucune aide, ils étaient prêts à la relâcher, et moi aussi.

La tristesse dans ses yeux disparut, pour laisser place à une haine enfiévrée.

Tony aurait pu croire à l'un de ces nouveaux petits jeux de manipulation, mais aucun être vivant, humain ou immortel, ne pouvait simuler une telle palette d'émotions

- Elle s'est débattue. La fougue de la jeunesse. Un geste malheureux. Leur chef lui a planté une balle entre les deux yeux. Je…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et se prit la tête dans les mains, massant ses tempes comme pour en chasser l'horrible souvenir. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'Ingénieur. _Des larmes ? _Ainsi, Loki pouvait éprouver l'amour filial ? Il _pleurait ?_ Il _ressentait _? C'était probablement le chagrin, la douleur de perdre sa fille qui l'avait plongé dans un état proche du coma, l'empêchant de fuir, le laissant à la merci de leurs ravisseurs communs.

_« Bordel de merde, je suis sur un balcon dans une dimension parallèle avec Loki qui pleure. Presque. » _

Que répondre à ça ? Quels mots pour apaiser la douleur d'un père ? S'il ne s'était pas agi d'un demi-dieu d'Asgard, et de l'une de ses anciennes Némésis qui plus est, Tony Stark l'aurait sans aucun doute pris dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

_« Mais on ne réconforte pas un géant des glaces._ _N'est-ce pas ? »_

- Je suis désolé.

Loki ne réagit pas. Toujours immobile, les lèvres serrées, il tournait légèrement la tête pour éviter le regard de l'humain.

_« Et pourquoi pas après tout ? S'il est capable de ressentir, il est capable d'apprécier la compassion, non ? » _

Dans un geste maladroit, il posa une main sur l'épaule du Dieu de la malice. La surprise tira un regard perplexe à ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, mortel ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pincée.

Tony hésita à peine une demi-seconde.

- Allez, arrêtes voir de faire ton Loki pendant une minute. C'est plus facile de blesser les gens, de porter un masque et de faire le mal que de reconnaître combien on est seul et malheureux.

Loki ne répondit rien et se redressa alors, inspirant profondément. Sur ses traits, la détermination que Tony lui avait toujours connue revenait graduellement. L'Ingénieur ôta prudemment sa main.

- Je vais t'aider, conclut le grand homme. Pas parce que je me soucie de ce monde ou du tien, - les deux pourraient bien disparaître demain que je ne lèverais pas la main-, mais pour obtenir vengeance. Tu veux l'Intermédiaire, tu veux Chthon, moi aussi. Tant que nos intérêts convergeront, je serais ton allié.

Tony ouvrit des yeux ronds. Loki venait bel et bien de lui proposer de faire équipe.

_« Deux semaines. Deux semaines, et le niveau d'improbabilité ne fait que grimper. Il ne faut pas que cette aventure continue trop longtemps ça pourrait devenir vraiment, vraiment bizarre. » _

Sans un mot, il tendit une main vers le géant, qui l'observa avec perplexité.

- Un truc de Midgard. On se serre la main, quand on passe un marché. Prouver sa bonne foi, tout ça tout ça…

- Soit. Il faudra qu'on commence par m'enlever ça, maugréa-t-il, désignant le collier qui enserrait sa gorge et bridait sa magie. Mais rentre toi bien dans le crâne qu'une fois notre objectif commun atteint, si je croise de nouveau ta route, j'aurais beaucoup de plaisir à te défenestrer.

Toute trace de chagrin venait de disparaître, alors que se recomposait sur son visage son habituelle expression de cruauté moqueuse. Mais Tony ne s'y fierait plus : il avait entraperçu, quelques secondes durant, ce qui existait derrière le masque. **  
><strong>

- Merci, j'ai déjà donné, grogna Tony.

Le souvenir d'un vol plané à travers les vitres de la tour Stark palpitait encore dans son esprit.

Loki avança ses longs doigts, et serra la main tendue.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient tous deux le salon, Tony se promit, frottant ses doigts broyés, de ne plus jamais proposer une poignée de main à un habitant d'Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chers cobayes, je requiers votre aide, vos idées, vos avis. En effet, je suis en pleine réflexion quant à l'évolution de cette histoire ! J'ai déjà écrit toute la trame, mais j'hésite… Initialement, je comptais tisser une amitié distante et improbable entre les deux protagonistes principaux, mais d'autres envies me passent par la tête. Les deux personnages sont tellement riches, il y a tellement de possibilités… (Vous voyez FORCEMENT ce que je veux dire !) <strong>

**Devrais-je faire évoluer leur relation différemment ?**

**M'en tenir à mon intrigue initiale, et m'arrêter là ?**

**M'en tenir à mon intrigue initiale, puis créer une fiction autre qui en soit la « suite » ? **

**BREEEEF je suis perdue, je requiers vos lumières. Que préférez-vous ? (Car après tout, c'est en bonne partie pour vous que j'écris =D ) **

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Comme les 1100 vues ont été dépassées, je vous remercie tous : êtres humains, non humains, passagers éphémères, courageux -surtout courageuses, certes !- ayant la sympathie de me faire partager leurs avis et remarques sur cette histoire =) Merci** !

**_Clair Obscure_****_ : une petite pensée particulière pour te remercier de tes reviews toujours très enthousiastes xD J'ai décidé de conclure la fiction comme je l'avais initialement prévu, mais une suite se dessine déjà dans mon esprit. Je pense et j'espère qu'elle sera tout à fait à ton goût …!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était plus électrique que jamais. Quarante-huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur fuite, et l'angoisse, ajoutée à un enfermement forcé, échauffait les caractères brulant des deux alliés providentiels.<p>

Au dehors, le désert était balayé par une tempête puissante, mais le climat à l'intérieur de leur abri n'était pas moins dangereux.

Un mal de crâne persistant troublait les facultés de l'ingénieur. Si l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude des deux dernières semaines avaient réussi à en masquer les symptômes les plus évidents, le manque le submergeait à présent. Secoué de tremblements, vertiges et nausées, il se focalisait sur son objectif à court terme pour tenter d'oublier l'immense faiblesse de son corps.

Tony venait de passer deux jours à travailler sur le système informatique de la base désaffectée, pour tenter de le réparer avec les moyens du bord. Il avait eu bon espoir d'ainsi pouvoir recréer une carte à puce, outil indispensable pour ôter le collier qui bridait les pouvoirs de Loki.

Ce dernier, d'humeur massacrante, passait des heures entières à tourner tel un lion en cage, les mains dans le dos, des idées plus noires les unes que les autres au fond de l'esprit.

C'est dans ces conditions que la dispute éclata. A posteriori, aucun n'aurait su dire comment le différend commença.

- Un dieu, tu parles ! Sans moi tu serais mort ! J'AI conduit notre hélicoptère, j'AI volé les plans de notre geôle, et encore maintenant c'est MOI qui travaille à te rendre ta putain de liberté !

Un silence glacial tomba entre eux. Loki s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée, écrasant l'Ingénieur de toute sa stature.

D'une pression sur son cœur métallique, il le projeta contre le mur le plus proche, puis l'immobilisa par la seule force de son index. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grincement glacial, lorsqu'il souffla ses mots à l'oreille du milliardaire.

- Stupide mortel, je peux te perforer les côtes d'une simple pression. Je peux t'arracher le cœur, ce maudit réacteur comme l'organique. Je peux broyer tes membres un par un, sans même forcer, briser l'ensemble des deux-cent six os qui composent ta chétive carcasse. En la pinçant, je pourrais t'arracher la langue, ou toute autre partie _sensible _de ton anatomie. Tu n'es vivant que grâce à ma bonne volonté.

Il accentua la pression sur les côtes de l'ingénieur, menaçant de les briser. Tony pouvait à peine respirer, mais cette fois, la colère l'emportait sur la peur. Loki recula légèrement, pour libérer sa proie et la dévisager de haut en bas, une moue hautaine sur le visage.

- Alors la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de menacer un dieu.

Théâtral comme à son habitude, il entreprit un demi-tour dramatique.

Tony ne s'offrit même pas le loisir de reprendre sa respiration. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines.

- Dieu de mes couilles, ouais ! Putain de complexe de supériorité !

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il se jeta sur Loki, percutant son dos avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, jurant et grimaçant. La lutte tourna court, pour des raisons évidentes d'inégalités en termes de force brute.

Loki, assit sur le torse de son adversaire, l'immobilisait entre ses genoux. Mécaniquement, sa main droite s'était refermée sur un tournevis qui traînait là, alors que la gauche enserrait la gorge palpitante de l'humain. À quelques Newtons près, il aurait pu séparer la tête du reste du corps.

Son arme improvisée vint caresser la peau transpirante.

- Je te mettrais à genoux, comme tous les autres, siffla-t-il, hors de lui.

Tony essayait en vain d'aspirer de l'air, ses mains agrippées à celle qui emprisonnait sa trachée. L'Asgardien desserra sa prise, juste pour lui permettre de s'étouffer en une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Entre deux sursauts, il parvint à cracher :

- C'est tendancieux, cette manie de vouloir faire s'agenouiller des hommes devant toi… Mais vas-y ! l'exhorta-t-il, désignant du menton l'arme pointée vers lui. Vas-y, enfoiré, de toute façon, tu ne sais que blesser tous ceux qui cherchent à t'aider ! Ton frère, ta mère, maintenant moi…

La remarque arracha une grimace de surprise sur le visage empourpré de Loki.

- M'aider ? _M'aider ?_ Qu'en pourrais-tu savoir, humain ?

- Abruti, murmura Tony, repoussant enfin la main qui l'immobilisait, sans parvenir à se libérer de l'emprise divine pour autant. Moi aussi j'ai grandi seul, avec un père qui n'attendait rien de moi. Moi aussi la femme que j'aimais m'a été enlevée. Si personne ne l'a tué, elle vit dans un ranch avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis, bordel de merde. ! Moi aussi je suis un putain de raté qui se complaît dans sa putain de solitude, et doté pour seules amies de putains de bouteilles de Cognac !

Il parvint enfin à s'extraire de l'étau qui l'emprisonnait, et s'assit à même le sol, massant sa gorge endolorie.

- C'est pour ça probablement que je te supporte ! Que je comprends que tu aies mal tourné, et que j'accepte de m'allier à toi-même si t'es un enfoiré de criminel ! Et oui, j'essaye de t'aider stupide créature, poursuivit-il, face à un Loki déconcerté par un tel monologue.

Il fourragea dans l'une de ses poches pour en extraire une puce de métal.

- C'est quoi, à ton avis ? Un club de golf ?

- Tu es toujours aussi vulgaire, se contenta de rétorquer Loki, captivé par l'objet brillant.

- Ceci est la clé de ta muselière. Quarante-huit heures de boulot pour la réactiver. Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir ?

Contrairement à son habitude, Loki ne trouva rien à répondre. Un pli sérieux barrait son front lorsqu'il se releva, libérant au passage Stark de son emprise

- Tu es bien pâle, humain. Je t'ai donc fait peur à ce point ?

Il obtint pour toute réponse un « va chier » sonore, alors que son interlocuteur, pâle et tremblant comme la mort, peinait à se remettre d'aplomb.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes debout face à face, interrompu seulement par les puissantes bourrasques qui s'écrasaient contre les vitres.

- Bon, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, reconnut le milliardaire.

- Non, c'est moi.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer devant de tels propos.

- Merde, tu me fais peur à dire des conneries pareilles, balbutia-t-il entre deux quinte de toux.

Loki le fusilla du regard.

- Tu es à cran, et moi aussi. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. Le mois passé n'a été facile pour personne…

Constatant que son interlocuteur était sur le point de répondre par une remarque sarcastique dont il avait le secret, il pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui :

- Mais le fond de mes propos était juste. Alors ne me provoque pas trop !

Tony eut la sagesse de se taire. Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa.

- Bon, on essaye ? finit par demander timidement Tony, plaçant la puce métallique sous les rayons blancs des néons pour mieux l'observer.

Une étrange boule nouait son ventre. Il n'était pas sûr que permettre à l'un des plus grands mages noirs vivant de retrouver ses pouvoirs était vraiment une bonne technique de survie. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il s'approcha du géant, qui ne semblait pas plus assuré que lui.

Durant les quelques secondes de lecture de la piste magnétique, la crainte d'un échec effleura leurs consciences. Enfin, le collier tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, allégeant la chape de plomb qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Aussitôt, il sembla à Tony que les contours du sorcier se mirent à briller, avant de devenir flous. Sa peau fondit, s'étira, alors qu'il grandissait et s'épaississait. Tony eut un mouvement de recul, alors que Loki se transformait en une immense créature couverte d'écailles violettes et à la gueule plantée de crocs luisants. Le _monstre_ tourna deux yeux glauques vers le milliardaire, qui recula jusqu'à sentir un mur dans son dos. Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était métamorphosé, Loki reprit sa forme habituelle, un sourire railleur plaqué sur ses traits.

Voyant que malgré sa réintégration d'une silhouette « normale », son compagnon gardait des yeux grands ouverts, Loki le rassura, moqueur :

- J'aime voir que tu as peur de moi, mais tu peux être rassuré, mortel. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Pour vérifier que tout fonctionne correctement.

Mais Tony ne revenait pas à la raison. Le sang avait quitté son visage et, d'un doigt hésitant, il désigna un point fixe derrière le demi-dieu.

- Derrière. Toi.

Loki se retourna pour constater avec horreur que l'air se troublait. Une douzaine de silhouettes floues tremblotaient, et finirent par se matérialiser devant eux.

- Des N'Garais ! hurla Tony, reconnaissant les créatures de l'enfer qu'il avait déjà combattu par le passé.

Un troupeau de démons à la peau grise et dotés d'une forme vaguement humanoïde jaillit du néant. Hauts de plus de deux mètres, dotés de membres musculeux et d'une longue queue hérissée de pointes, aucun doute ne planait sur leur race. Un concert de hurlements bestiaux accueillit l'arrivée des monstres, dont les puissants membres détruisaient la salle, arrachaient les câbles et projetaient les plans de travail à travers la pièce.

Paniqué, l'Ingénieur chercha Loki des yeux, dans l'attente désespérée d'une aide quelconque.

Avec horreur, il vit la silhouette du géant s'estomper, puis disparaître totalement.

Tony sentit son estomac se contracter, et le sang quitter brusquement son cerveau. Alors on y était. Loki venait de téléporter, le laissant seul face à un troupeau de démons enragés. Même pas une minute après avoir retrouvé ses capacités, Loki venait de le trahir, le condamnant à une mort certaine. Quelle surprise.

- Quel débile je fais…

_Peut-être avait-il tout prévu. Peut-être même était-il du côté de Chthon. Peut-être que tous ses aveux, toutes leurs discussions n'étaient qu'un jeu de manipulation pour l'attendrir et l'utiliser. Peut-être que…_

Une griffe grinça contre le mur, à dix centimètre seulement de là ou se trouvait sa tête. Par un réflexe incontrôlé mais salvateur, Tony se mit hors de portée d'un bond. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Les N'garais l'encerclaient parfaitement.

Le génie fit un bref inventaire mental de ses chances de survie.

_Scan de l'ennemi._

_Adversaires : N'Garais_

_Particularités : nombreux et assoiffés de sang_

_Forces : puissance et résistances surhumaines, dents et griffes tranchantes comme des katanas, et enduites d'un poison fatal pour tout membre de la race humaine_

_Faiblesses : aucune_

_En option : ailes, membres supplémentaires, intellect_

_Scan d'Iron Man_

_Armure actuelle : aucune_

_Capacités physiques actuelles : aucune_

_Aide à attendre : aucune_

_…_

_Estimation des chances de survie : 0.0047%_

L'humain leva la tête et redressa ses épaules, les muscles contractés et prêts à l'assaut imminent. Il ne mourrait pas en victime, mais la tête haute.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les N'Garais se jetèrent sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour ce septième chapitre. Ne me jetez pas de pierres pour le cliffhanger à la fin, j'assume totalement ce côté kitsh et pas novateur pour un sou xD<strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour chers cobayes.**

**Voici le huitième chapitre de cette fiction. Une fois de plus, il s'agit là plus d'une transition que d'un réel chapitre, j'espère donc que vous serez indulgents! C'est à dire que j'aime bien prendre mon temps...**

**Bonne lecture! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony dut mobiliser chaque parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas vomir.<p>

Il lui avait semblé qu'une main invisible pressait ses entrailles, et retournait son cerveau par la même occasion.

La vision floue et parsemée d'étoiles, les jambes tremblantes, il tituba et se sentit défaillir. Une poigne puissante le rattrapa, cerclant ses épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre lamentablement. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa joue était procurée par le contact d'une tunique de cuir noir et vert qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Des mains glacées se pressèrent sur ses épaules avec fermeté, l'éloignant doucement du torse de leur propriétaire pour le maintenir debout.

- Un peu de contenance, que diantre, Mr Stark.

- Enfoiré, t'as encore essayé de me tuer, balbutia Tony, qui peinait à remettre les évènements dans leur ordre logique.

Une seconde auparavant, il était cerclé par une douzaine de N'garais, et maintenant, il s'écroulait dans les bras du géant des glaces.

- Quelle ingratitude, pesta Loki, obligeant l'humain à s'asseoir à même le sol.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? grogna Tony, heureux de sentir la terre ferme sous lui. Tu t'es dit que tu allais encore pouvoir me torturer, avoue !

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule lui arracha un grognement.

- Stupide. A cause de ta misérable condition de mortel, j'ai dû vérifier que l'endroit où nous allions fuir n'allait pas te tuer. Vous autres humains êtes plus difficiles à cultiver que des champignons. Pas assez d'air, vous mourrez, trop chaud, vous mourrez, trop froid, vous mourrez… Imagine si je nous avais téléporté à Jotunheim, tu serais mort en quelques minutes. Alors la prochaine fois que tu te plains de mes méthodes, je te remmène de là d'où nous venons !

L'ingénieur en resta bouche bée. Devant son manque de réaction, Loki s'éloigna, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vois que la confiance règne… Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour en arriver à la conclusion que je t'avais trahi ?

- Moins de quatre secondes, avoua Tony.

Alors que sa vision se stabilisait, il put constater qu'en effet, le lieu où ils se tenaient actuellement n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le ciel gris était chargé de nuages lourds et bas, qui recouvraient une immense plaine de pierre noire, agrémentée çà et là d'une herbe rase et verdâtre. Une multitude de marais se dessinaient au loin, cernés par des saules torturés et grinçant sous le vent.

_« Sinistre, mais quand même moins qu'un troupeau de N'Garai. » _

Loin à l'Est, éclairée par une lune ronde, se dressait une cité taillée à même la pierre noire, dominée par une immense citadelle aux flèches pointues qui s'élançaient pour crever le ciel.

- Le château d'Alflyse, précisa Loki. Thor t'en dirait plus que moi.

- Alors c'est ça, la vraie Svartalfheim ?

L'absence de réponse confirma sa pensée. Le millionnaire était toujours bien loin de chez lui…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? soupira Loki, qui observait, moqueur, Tony étirer ses muscles endoloris.

La téléportation n'était visiblement pas son moyen de locomotion préféré.

Alors que l'humain réfléchissait, il ajouta :

- Je sens des perturbations dans le monde astral. Les pouvoirs de Chthon sont accrus. C'est lui qui a probablement réussi à nous localiser et matérialiser les N'Garais.

- Tu peux nous téléporter sur Terre ?

Loki hocha négativement la tête.

- Techniquement je peux, mais cela reviendrait à signer notre arrêt de mort. Sur de courts trajets, il m'est possible de dissimuler mon aura. Nous emmener tous deux dans une autre dimension leur indiquerait immédiatement notre position, et nous serions vite rejoints par de charmantes créatures. De la même manière, nous téléporter trop près de l'Intermédiaire et du Darkhold serait tout aussi fou.

- Génial, grogna Tony, qui massait ses tempes dans une tentative désespérée d'organiser ses pensées. Tout d'abord, il me faudrait une armure. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas en faire venir une de la Terre ?

La confirmation de ce fait ne le surprit pas outre mesure.

- En revanche, je peux probablement te trouver du matériel ici, remarqua Loki après un instant de réflexion. Il existe de bonnes forges dans la cité, et comme tu l'as vu, des humains ont colonisé une partie de la planète, amenant leur sorcellerie avec eux.

- Technologie, tu veux dire.

Loki haussa une épaule qui signifiait clairement que cela revenait au même.

- On ne peut pas l'attaquer tant qu'il est retranché dans sa forteresse. À moins que la situation ne soit désespérée. Il sera bien obligé d'en sortir un jour. Tu peux le surveiller ?

- Évidemment, à qui crois-tu t'adresser ? rétorqua Loki, hautain.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre au point une armure et un plan, murmura Tony pour lui-même. Quelques jours…

Il se redressa alors, sur ses jambes encore mal assurées.

- Voici ce que je propose. Nous rejoignons cette cité et ses forges, tu pars à la recherche de matériel en surveillant la localisation du Chevalier et le niveau d'activité magique. Il doit leur falloir encore quelques jours pour déchiffrer complètement le Darkhold. Nul doute que l'Intermédiaire ne sera pas assez stupide pour invoquer Chthon dans sa propre base. Il bougera donc, et nous l'attaquerons à ce moment.

Loki lui jeta un regard à moitié convaincu.

- En espérant que d'ici là, nous ayons une stratégie digne de ce nom, admit Tony, fataliste.

Alors que la silhouette du demi-dieu se troublait, signe avant-coureur d'une téléportation imminente, Tony l'observa attentivement.

Il avait récupéré son apparence Asgardienne, toute de noir, d'or et d'émeraude. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans les geôles du Chevalier, Tony avait l'impression de faire face au vrai Loki.

- Quel gâchis, constata-t-il amèrement. Tu aurais fait un Vengeur terrible…

* * *

><p>Assis en tailleurs, le dos bien droit contre un pylône d'acier, Loki était en pleine séance de projection astrale. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'usage de sa magie, Tony l'observait souvent dans cette posture. Plusieurs fois par jour, son essence quittait son corps pour naviguer dans l'immensité du néant, à la recherche de la moindre variation dans l'énergie cosmique. C'est tout du moins ce que le sorcier avait tenté de lui expliquer.<p>

Tony se contentait de détailler ses traits absolument détendus du géant, chose plus que rare lorsqu'il était éveillé. L'ingénieur s'essuya le front dans un torchon maculé de taches.

La forge fonctionnait nuits et jours depuis leur arrivée, cinq jours auparavant. En cinq jours, il n'avait pas du dormir plus de huit heures, travaillant sans relâche. Loki non plus n'avait pas chômé, jonglant entre des allées venues à travers le pays pour lui amener tour à tour du laiton, des pinces, des ponceuses, et bien évidement des circuits imprimés et autres transistors.

Il admira son travail, les sourcils froncés.

Cette armure ressemblait énormément à sa toute première. Réalisée à la hâte, dans des conditions défavorables et avec du matériel de piètre qualité, elle ne possédait pas un vingtième des capacités de ses bijoux les plus récents. Un outil de survie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Son design grossier lui évoquait sa collaboration avec Yinsen, et le début de l'aventure Iron Man. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres souvenirs. Malgré tout, il était temps de la mettre à l'épreuve. Il lui fallut exactement une minute pour l'enfiler.

Loki, tiré de sa méditation, repris conscience juste à temps pour admirer le travail de son coéquipier. Ce dernier flottait quelques trente-centimètres au-dessus du sol, harnaché de fer et de laiton.

- Je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'innover cette fois. Un simple générateur de rayons à proton, de vieux répulseurs magnétiques inversés et quelques projectiles explosifs au bout des doigts. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bricoler quelques lances flammes à incruster dans les paumes…

Loki ne put masquer un sifflement d'admiration.

- Soit. Il se pourrait que, pour un humain, tu sois doté d'une certaine forme d'intelligence.

Tony sourit derrière son heaume. Depuis leur dernier affrontement, leur relation s'était quelque peu améliorée. Disons que chacun y mettait du sien, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Bon, il faut que je la teste. Un petit combat ?

- Volontiers, accepta l'Asgardien.

À peine ces paroles prononcées, l'armure qui décuplait les forces de Tony Stark fut propulsée dans sa direction, pour le percuta de plein fouet.

Le demi-dieu, mains tendues devant lui, arrêta la charge sans difficultés apparentes. Il recula néanmoins de quelques centimètres sous la puissance de l'assaut, avant d'envoyer son poing dans le plastron brillant.

Le coup éloigna quelque peu son adversaire, sans pour autant endommager l'armure. Les gantelets métalliques se refermèrent, et Tony riposta, visant la gorge, le plexus, les tempes et tout autre point délicat. Les coups pleuvaient, sans réellement affecter l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes, au plus grand soulagement de Tony. Si l'armure résistait à un Asgardien…Il

Alors qu'il lançait son poing vers la mâchoire de Loki, celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement, à quelques centimètres de son point d'impact estimé.

- Attends, souffla-t-il.

Les paupières closes, un pli de contrariété barrait son front. Durant une minute, Tony ne sut que faire, immobile, le poing toujours maintenu en l'air par son allié. Enfin, ce dernier reprit conscience, pour expliquer, l'air grave :

- L'intermédiaire a bougé. Il y a des perturbations dans l'activité magique, mais rien de dramatique. IL a quitté son bunker, je me demande bien pourquoi...

Il desserra sa prise autour du poignet de l'ingénieur, et celui ci ôta son heaume d'un geste habile.

Ils échangèrent un regard plus qu'explicite, qui se transforma en un sourire commun.

Loki s'approcha de lui et le saisit par l'épaule, préparant leur téléportation.

- Bien. Le temps est venu, conclut Tony. Le temps de la justice.

- Le temps de la vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>La bise et à bientôt,<strong>

**Laukaz- The Lab **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Je vous annonce que, pour cause de déménagement et changement de vie, les prochaines semaines vont être quelque peu… erratiques ! (Oui, je raconte ma vie, mais je fais ce que je veux vous êtes mes cobayes après tout, non mais !)**

**Donc j'espère trouver le temps d'écrire pour vous. J'ai bon espoir, dans la mesure où ce format de chapitre ne me demande pas un travail démesuré. Enfin voilà, en attendant, je vous laisse avec le (court) chapitre neuf…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuf<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bon, ben les gars… Moi j'ai fait mon boulot, alors je vous laisse gérer la situation, hein ?<p>

Steve et Thor échangèrent un regard entendu. Skye se refrogna face à la moquerie sous-jacente.

- Pas de commentaires. Je vous ai trouvé cet endroit en huit jours top chrono, sans aucun matériel ! Enfin, presque. Je suis le cerveau, soyez les muscles…

Thor partit de l'un de ses grands éclats de rire dont il avait le secret. Il peina à le refréner, malgré l'œil mauvais du capitaine.

- C'est qu'il va finir par nous faire repérer…

Embusqués à cent mètres à peine d'un immense bâtiment de métal clos, les trois compagnons finissaient de mettre au point leur plan d'attaque. Si le crucial manque de technologie avait ralenti Skye, elle avait fini par trianguler la position estimée de leurs ennemis, à l'aide d'une antenne bricolée à la va vite. Un important relevé d'ondes électromagnétiques les avait menés jusqu'ici, et l'impression de forteresse qui se dégageait du hangar confortait leur hypothèse.

- Les entrées sont scellées, pesta Skye, avant de ranger furieusement les jumelles qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter.

Thor secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespéré.

- Tu as donc si peu appris en huit jours à nos côtés ?

La jeune femme dévisagea un moment ses deux collègues, avant de hausser une épaule. Sans qu'un seul mot fut ajouté, et après un regard explicite, les deux hommes se ruèrent hors de leur abri provisoire. Skye, les yeux ronds, observa les deux héros se jeter à l'assaut du bunker.

- Merde, jura-t-elle, armant sommairement un Sig Sauer avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. C'est pas parce qu'on a un dieu avec nous qu'il faut autant manquer de subtilité…

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus « _terrain_ » que ça, il était hors de question de laisser ces deux originaux entrer seuls là-dedans.

Elle assista, une quinzaine de mètres en retrait, à l'explosion d'un mur au contact de Mjölnir. Alors que Thor et le capitaine entraient de front, elle décida de couvrir leurs arrières, les mains solidement campées sur son arme de poing.

Coulson serait fier d'elle.

_« Le serait-il …? » _

Elle réfléchissait encore à cette question lorsqu'une alarme retentit autour d'eux, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus avant dans le bâtiment.

D'un accord tacite, ils rejoignirent les escaliers pour descendre, dans l'espoir de trouver les geôles au plus vite. L'alarme stridente vrillait leurs tympans, et le taux d'adrénaline dans le sang de Skye venait d'atteindre un niveau dangereusement élevé, lorsque le premier escadron de chevaliers leur tomba dessus.

Une douzaine d'hommes, engoncés dans des armures de fer et organisés à la perfection, leur barrait le passage. Skye agrippa son semi-automatique avec tant de force que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Thor et Steve échangèrent un bref regard.

- Mon ami, à vous l'honneur, commenta le soldat, s'écartant pour laisser de la place à l'Asgardien, qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Sans plus attendre, le fils d'Odin se précipita vers leurs ennemis, que la surprise fit hésiter une seconde de trop.

Ils tirèrent néanmoins, alors qu'une furie destructrice dévastait leurs rangs à coup de poings, de pieds et de marteau. Skye recula derrière l'angle d'un mur, peu enchantée à l'idée de récolter une balle perdue. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois entourés d'un monceau de corps gémissants. Déjà, le bruit caractéristique des plaques de métal s'entrechoquant se faisait entendre, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de nouveaux adversaires.

Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre, aussi se mirent-ils à courir dans les couloirs sinueux, et Skye put constater que les murs, tout comme les miroirs qui les ornaient, étaient parés des cicatrices d'un combat récent. Des impacts, du verre brisé… Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, qu'elle s'efforça de refouler.

La situation se compliqua lorsqu'à un croisement, deux factions de chevaliers convergèrent vers eux au pas de course.

Thor fit face à l'aile droite, alors que Steve attendait de pied ferme l'autre groupe. Skye décida de rejoindre le soldat, et entreprit de viser les défauts des armures de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, son entraînement était encore trop succinct pour lui offrir une précision suffisante.

Un fracas de métal et de grognements lui apprit que, dans leur dos, le dieu ne les avait pas attendus pour commencer.

Steve s'avança à la rencontre des gardes, distribuant coups de boucliers et de poings à tout va. Skye décida qu'il était temps de changer de stratégie, et visa un immense lustre en cristal qui s'écroula sur les chevaliers, offrant de précieuses secondes à son allié.

Les évènements ultérieurs manquèrent de clarté, lorsqu'elle y resongea bien plus tard.

Le capitaine s'élança brusquement sur elle, l'attirant derrière l'ombre protectrice de son bouclier alors qu'une puissante décharge venait le frapper de plein fouet. Elle s'entendit à peine bafouiller un « _merci, Cap_ », dans le brouhaha alentour. Assourdie, encadrée de ses deux défenseurs, elle se mouvait comme dans un rêve, pendant que des grenades aveuglantes imprimaient des étoiles sur ses rétines.

La notion de temps lui échappa, alors qu'ils se retranchaient plus profondément au cœur de la forteresse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser, au milieu des combats, qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau des geôles.

La seule et unique cellule était déserte.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les chevaliers refluèrent, les laissant seuls, essoufflés au milieu d'un champ de mine poussiéreux et taché de sang.

- Ou diable se cachent-ils ? s'emporta Thor, occupé à récupérer Mjölnir qui s'était nichée contre le crâne d'un chevalier.

Un ronronnement sourd, au-dessus d'eux, perça le silence fraîchement retrouvé. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Thor fit appel à son élément fétiche, et le toit se fissura alors que la foudre le traversait de part en part. Steve eut le bon sens d'attraper Skye par le bras, avant d'élever son bouclier face aux débris multiples qui pleuvaient sur eux.

Thor avait souvent tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas immortel.

Lorsque la poussière grise se dissipa, les trois alliés, entre deux quintes de toux, levèrent les yeux vers le ciel gris qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Juste à temps pour apercevoir un hélicoptère filer vers le Nord.

Le capitaine soupira, avant de se laisser glisser contre un mur.

- Nous arrivons trop tard…

Skye sentit sa volonté vaciller, à découvrir le grand homme ainsi découragé.

Elle savait que les huit derniers jours avaient pesé sur le moral du soldat. Entre l'ignorance du sort réservé à Tony Stark, et une inactivité qui le rongeait, il avait passé trop d'heures à ressasser de bien tristes pensées.

La jeune agent du SHIELD s'accroupit à ses côtés, pressant son épaule d'une main réconfortante.

- Allez, cap. On a fait le plus dur. Il y avait des traces d'un combat récent. Tony Stark pourrait bien ne pas nous avoir attendus pour sauver sa peau…

- Soit il a réussi, soit ils l'ont tué, répondit sombrement Steve.

- C'est pourquoi on va retrouver ces boîtes de conserves sur pattes, enchaîna Skye, bien décidée à rendre son optimisme au capitaine. Il doit forcément y avoir un véhicule quelconque dans cette structure. Rien n'est perdu. Et nous trouverons Tony Stark. Vivant.

Elle chercha des yeux l'approbation de Thor, qui lui-même attendit, interrogateur, le verdict du leader. Celui-ci étudia un instant ses deux compagnons, avant de relever prestement.

- Bien. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, alors…

* * *

><p>À quelques centaines de mètres de là, survolant le désert rouge, un hélicoptère filait tel un aigle vers les montagnes voisines.<p>

À son bord, un grand homme, paré d'une armure ouvragée, lisait avec application les lignes qui apparaissaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur posé à même ses genoux.

De sa main droite, il jouait distraitement avec un petit cube noir.

Il le leva dans la lumière du soleil, un sourire dissimulé derrière son heaume. Il détailla la surface polie de l'objet, visiblement satisfait.

_« Enfin, l'ami, tu n'as plus de secrets pour moi… »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère qu'une fois de plus vous avez admiré la <em>délicatesse <em>toute particulière des Vengeurs... **

**Rien à voir, mais j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours la merveilleuse série Hannibal, dont je suis déjà une fanatique inconditionnelle. Je suis frustrée du peu de fictions à ce sujet! Si vous en avez de bonnes pour moi, (Anglais et ou Français) je suis preneuse! =D**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt,**

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Un tout petit chapitre, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au suivant, qui devrait être plus conséquent...**

**Meilleures pensées,**

**Laukaz-The Lab, _prise par le temps !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>- Tu te fous de moi, le gothique ?<p>

- N'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses, tête de fer ! le rembarra Loki, un air mauvais peint sur le visage.

Tony utilisa toute son énergie pour soupirer le plus bruyamment possible.

- Excuses-moi, mais pour un Dieu, tu crains carrément.

- Stupide créature, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Si je nous téléporte plus près de lui, il pourra facilement nous détecter. Il faut qu'on sache précisément où il va, pourquoi, et qu'on lui tombe dessus. Une frappe chirurgicale, c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, pas de foncer dans le tas comme des abrutis.

Tony ne répondit pas. La remarque était judicieuse et fondée, ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

A l'horizon, leur ancienne prison brulait tranquillement. Quelle que soit la force qui chassa le Chevalier de ces lieux, elle n'avait pas opéré une frappe chirurgicale, _elle. _Elle avait tout détruit, vidant les lieux.

- Donc on se contente de le suivre à distance ? C'est quoi ce plan moisi ?

- Tu as mieux à proposer ? Écoute, il a une armée, et un Dieu Originel sous la main. Si on téléporte directement sur lui, ça équivaut à un suicide !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es carrément nul comme dieu…

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis une heure, se disputant pour tromper l'ennui. À vrai dire, le fait même de marcher était superflu.

La découverte du bunker dévasté avait quelque peu modifié leurs intentions initiales.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait rejoint la partie, complexifiant la donne. Il fallait trouver le juste milieu entre l'efficacité et l'attaque suicide. Et sans davantage d'informations, les possibilités d'actions réduisaient à vue d'œil…

Loki refusa de poursuivre le débat et se plongea dans ses pensées jusqu'au soir, ignorant superbement son compagnon d'infortune. La journée de marche fut pour lui consacrée à peser le pour et le contre de partager davantage d'informations avec Tony. Ce ne fut qu'après la tombée de la nuit, une fois installés autour d'un maigre feu, qu'il se mit d'accord avec lui-même.

Les flammes peinaient à repousser l'air glacé de la nuit désertique. Si lui-même n'en était pas incommodé, Tony avait revêtu une partie de son armure pour contrer le froid.

- Les Vengeurs sont ici. J'ai senti leur présence lorsque j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs. Celle de Thor, tout du moins.

La déclaration tira Tony de sa légère somnolence. Il aurait volontiers maudit Loki pour lui avoir dissimulé cette information cruciale aussi longtemps. Cependant, l'air contrarié du géant l'en dissuada.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

Était-ce la surprise de voir Tony Stark faire preuve de calme ? Loki mit quelques secondes à organiser sa pensée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je m'habitue à ta présence que j'ai envie de voir tes amis…

Tony apprécia la remarque-et la déclaration sous-jacente qu'elle impliquait- d'un mouvement de tête.

- La fuite de l'Intermédiaire doit être de leur fait. Je te rappelle également qu'une bonne partie de ton équipe souhaite ma mort, bien que j'aie déjà payé pour mes crimes envers Midgard…

Tony ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Loki avait fait de nombreuses victimes à Manhattan, et de gros dégâts matériels. D'ailleurs, si Coulson ne s'était pas révélé vivant, il aurait été beaucoup plus dur pour l'ingénieur de s'associer avec l'Asgardien comme il le faisait depuis presqu'un mois maintenant.

- Ça se comprend. Et puis après tout, deux équipes, c'est une bonne idée. Si l'une échoue, l'autre pourra toujours tenter sa chance…

Le silence retomba entre eux, interrompu seulement par les crépitements du bois.

- Bon, on a plus de plateau d'échecs, mais on devrait pouvoir jouer sans… Tu as suffisamment d'imagination pour visualiser le plateau, non ? Je commence. Pion en E4.

- Il suffit, rétorqua Loki, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais encore perdre.

- Et tu n'aimes pas perdre…

- Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce soit ma destinée, observa-t-il, les traits soudain fatigués.

Tony se redressa et contourna le feu pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Loki, sous l'œil interrogateur de ce dernier.

- C'est ça, d'avoir grandi dans l'ombre de Thor Odinson ? Il est évident que ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Stark, s'enquit très sérieusement le sorcier.

- Je dois me justifier d'être gentil maintenant ?

Le milliardaire eut un geste d'impuissance désabusé.

- Je te supporte depuis un mois. Et je t'aime bien, ok ? Je veux dire, t'es loin d'être débile ou inintéressant. Et même si t'as un caractère de merde, il n'est pas vraiment pire que le mien. Du coup, est-ce que _pour une fois_ on pourrait avoir une discussion normale, comme deux…

Il hésita sur le terme à employer.

- Je n'en sais rien, moi, comme deux potes ?

- Deux _potes_ ?

Cette expression sonnait excessivement mal dans la bouche de son interlocuteur, qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas être très familier de ce type de vocabulaire.

Loki tourna la tête vers son allié, dubitatif.

- À quel moment avons-nous attient ce stade ? Il me semblait t'avoir menacé de t'éliminer une fois notre objectif commun atteint.

Tony éluda la question d'un geste vague.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, tu me trouves intelligent ?

- J'ai connu pire, reconnut avec mauvaise grâce le géant, inquiet de la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Tu supportes ma présence au quotidien ?

- Il semblerait que je n'aie pas le choix…

- Tu aimes bien mon humour ?

- Ca dépend…

- Bon, ça c'est normal, admit l'Ingénieur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Si je résume, on se respecte, on partage des souvenirs et des perspectives d'avenir, on s'entraide et on s'est même respectivement sauvé la vie. À défaut de parler de confiance, ou même d'amitié, on pourrait au moins essayer d'avoir des conversations un peu plus normales.

Loki ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. _« Oui mais je te déteste »_ ne sonnait pas comme une réponse adaptée, ni même mature. Légèrement mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce type de situation, il se frottait les mains, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- En admettant que, peut-être, éventuellement, j'accepte de prêter foi à tes dires. Qu'entends-tu par _« conversation normale ? » _

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Parle-moi de Thor, de votre enfance à Asgard !

Absorbé par sa contemplation du feu, Loki ne répondit pas. Tony s'apprêtait à accepter sa défaite, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la nuit.

- Tout a commencé lorsque les géants du froid ont décidé de marcher sur Asgard…

* * *

><p><strong>Laukaz-The Lab<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Tony maudissait son accès de gentillesse de la veille au soir.<p>

Comme pour compenser le fait de s'être épanché une moitié de la nuit, Loki était d'humeur massacrante. Tony le retrouvait bien là, entre eux remarques cruelles et cyniques. Il en revenait presque à regretter d'avoir poussé le géant à lui narrer des bribes de son enfance.

Presque.

Depuis quelques heures, Loki était particulièrement agité. Ses brefs séjours dans le monde astral ne lui apportaient aucune bonne nouvelle. En effet, leur ennemi semblait s'approcher à grands pas d'un lieu doté d'une haute aura magique. Si l'ingénieur n'avait pas réellement suivi les explications de son allié à ce sujet, il comprenait que c'était suffisamment important pour troubler l'Asgardien.

- Tu veux pas retourner méditer ? s'emporta l'humain, en réponse à une remarque désobligeante sur sa condition de mortel.

À sa grande surprise, un demi-tour brusque lui apprit que Loki ne l'avait pas attendu pour fuir dans les limbes.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, murmura-t-il. J'aime bien quand tu m'obéis.

Avoir découvert que Loki ne paraissait pas conscient du monde qui l'entourait lors de ses transes lui offrait une certaine liberté. Cependant, il préférait chuchoter. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se prendre un coup de poing au réveil…

Le milliardaire prit donc son mal en patience et s'accroupit près du dieu dans l'attente de son retour à la réalité. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Loki ne reviennent. Sur ses traits, une forme de frayeur remplaçait la mauvaise humeur.

- Ils sont en train de l'invoquer ! Ils sont en train d'invoquer Chthon ! s'écria-t-il, arrachant un bond de surprise à son compagnon.

- C'est pas vrai, jura Tony. On a plus le choix, il faut que tu nous y emmène !

Il s'agrippa à l'épaule de Loki, qui se débattit furieusement.

- Nous n'irons nulle part, c'est du suicide !

- Écoute moi bien, déité de pacotille, tu nous téléportes immédiatement sur le lieu de la fête ! Il y a probablement des Vengeurs là-bas, et qui sait ce que fera cet enfoiré de chevalier une fois la puissance de Chthon sienne ?

Loki se dégagea brusquement de son emprise.

- Tu n'as aucune déité des puissances à l'œuvre, mortel, lâcha-t-il, enfiévré.

- Arêtes voir avec le côté théâtral, tu veux ?

Son allié le saisit par les épaules, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu as quelqu'un à venger. Moi, j'ai un monde à protéger. Tant pis pour le plan d'action, nous devons y aller !

Loki le jaugea du regard, comme pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Soit. Accroches-toi bien, ça va secouer…

* * *

><p>Même en fouillant dans l'ensemble de ses nombreux souvenirs, Tony, n'avait jamais connu un instant de panique tel que celui-ci.<p>

Au milieu de la poussière et des cris, un combat titanesque faisait rage. Des centaines de N'garais se liguaient contre des chevaliers en armure qui subissaient de lourdes pertes. La surprise et la colère d'avoir été trahis par leur maître leur conféraient une pugnacité remarquable, mais les hommes en armures ne pouvaient résister aux créatures démoniaques.

Partout, les lames de fer s'opposaient aux griffes, et le sang imprégnait l'herbe grisâtre d'une lande engoncée entre deux vallons. Aucun soleil dans le ciel, aucune étoile n'illuminaient la scène. L'unique lueur illuminant le champ de bataille émanait d'un ciel gris et lourd d'orage.

C'est au milieu de ce chaos que les deux compagnons se matérialisèrent.

Immédiatement, deux N'Garais fonçaient sur eux, puis trois, puis d'autre encore. Étourdi par leur voyage, Tony ne dut qu'à la bonne volonté de Loki de ne pas mourir décapité en moins d'une seconde.

Le dieu matérialisa sa lance Chitauri fétiche puis embrocha un monstre sans sourciller, s'interposant d'un geste brusque entre le milliardaire et une horde écumante.

Tony s'agrippa à l'épaule qu'il tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après réflexion, sa vie en dépendait bel et bien. Il reprit ses esprits alors que Loki, doté de prodigieux reflexes, maintenait une dizaine de monstres à distance respectable.

- Le sorcier ! Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière tout ça, c'est lui l'ennemi ! Encore !

Jamais Tony n'eut cru qu'entendre la voix de Steve lui procurerait un tel plaisir. Remis de la téléportation, il enclencha la propulsion de son armure, enfilant son heaume de fortune alors qu'il s'élevait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Le costume du capitaine, reconnaissable entre mille, détonnait dans ce mélange confus de chair et d'acier. Accompagné de Thor et Sif, les trois guerriers formaient une barrière bien maigre autour d'une jeune femme que Tony savait avoir déjà croisé, sans se remémorer l'endroit exact.

Le quatuor accourait vers eux, tranchant des têtes monstrueuses sur leur passage.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de se placer entre Loki et les nouveaux venus.

- Pas cette fois les gars.

La surprise faillit coûter à Steve l'une de ses mains, mais l'intervention de Skye dévia la main griffue qui s'écrasa contre le bouclier. Si la situation s'y était prêtée, le soldat aurait étouffé Tony entre ses bras, débordé par une vague de soulagement.

- C'est long à expliquer, mais il est de notre côté, hurla Tony pour couvrir le chaos de la bataille.

Bien qu'il n'eut absolument pas l'air convaincu, Steve décida d'accorder le bénéfice du doute au duo. Il y avait plus urgent à régler.

- Il faut l'empêcher de finir l'invocation, hurla à son tour Loki, dangereusement penché en arrière pour éviter un coup qui l'aurait décapité. Il doit y avoir un autel quelque part, et le Chevalier non loin ! Il faut le tuer, mais surtout, surtout, ne pas toucher l'autel !

Tony acquiesça, mais leurs alliés repartaient déjà dans la bataille.

Skye, mortifiée, bientôt à court de balle, se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici. Sif, entre deux passes d'armes, lui glissa dans les mains l'un de ses couteaux personnels. L'agent du SHIELD pria pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

- Empêche-les de toucher l'autel ! s'époumona Loki, alors que Tony s'élevait de quelques mètres pour survoler les combats.

Il aperçut en effet un cercle de pierre dressée plus au nord.

_« C'est ça, ce que t'appelles un autel ? J'ai connu plus original… » _

Les Vengeurs courraient dans cette direction, et lui-même se lança à leur poursuite. Conscient d'être le seul élément volant de la partie, il relâcha sa garde.

Erreur.

Erreur fatale.

Un N'Garai plus futé que les autres se propulsa vers lui et envoya sa queue musclée s'écraser sur le plastron de fer. Déséquilibré, le souffle coupé, Tony s'écrasa au sol avec un certain manque d'élégance. Alors qu'il se redressait, prêt à subir l'assaut de la créature, celle-ci tomba au sol, transpercée de part en part par deux bons pouces d'acier. Tony adressa une prière muette au chevalier qui venait de lui sauver la vie, avant de consacrer toute son énergie à rejoindre l'Autel.

Trop tard.

Il crut que la scène se déroulait au ralenti, comme une pièce de théâtre en trois actes.

Thor maniait Mjölnir avec habileté, enfonçant les cages thoraciques et brisant les mâchoires.

Au centre du cercle, l'Intermédiaire, les yeux révulsés, accélérait le rythme de son incantation. Ses membres tremblaient, alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol pour faire léviter son corps désarticulé.

Tony prédit le drame, mais ne put rien faire. Mjölnir s'écrasa sur la tempe d'un N'Garai, extrayant de sa bouche dents et sang mêlés.

Quelques gouttes du liquide sombre s'écrasèrent sur les pierres, qui s'animèrent alors d'un nouvel éclat. Tony ne sut jamais si, à travers le vacarme des combats, il avait réellement entendu le cri de désespoir de Loki, ou s'il l'avait juste imaginé.

Le tonnerre éclata, alors qu'un vent grinçant se levait. Au-dessus de l'autel, les nuages s'amassaient, et tourbillonnèrent, comme aspirés par le néant. Au centre du chaos, l'armure qui recouvrait l'incantateur se fendilla, puis implosa, révélant aux Vengeurs un visage connu et haï.

Mordred, ancien ennemi, fils illégitime d'Arthur Pendragon et de Morgause.

Le conquérant ouvrit les yeux, et tous purent voir qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Un claquement retentit dans l'air saturé.

Mordred, les N'garais, les pierres : tout disparu.

Puis ce fut le silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, chers cobayes… Trois ou quatre chapitres devraient suffirent à conclure cette aventure. <strong>

**La bonne journée,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre, en direct depuis le camion de déménagement xD**

**Laukaz- The Lab, entre deux cartons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>- Enlève-toi de là, personne ne fera quoi que-ce soit à qui que ce soit ! s'indigna Tony, les mains fermement appliquées sur les épaules de Steve pour contenir la fureur du soldat.<p>

Le silence n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, avant que le capitaine ne tente, entre deux jurons, de se jeter sur Loki. Tony retenait au mieux la colère du grand homme, heureux d'être aidé en cela de son armure de fortune.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est mêlé à tout ça, il est même probablement responsable de ta disparition !

- Tu pourrais d'abord être content de me retrouver, plus que d'avoir envie de l'étriper…

Le capitaine marqua un instant d'hésitation, avant de lui offrir une accolade bourrue. Il n'oublia pas de gratifier le demi-dieu d'un regard mauvais au passage.

Loki, sa lance pointée vers l'avant dans une position défensive, déplorait sa propre condition. En temps normal, il aurait déjà filé. Malheureusement, les récents évènements exigeaient un plan d'action un peu plus réfléchi que ce qu'ils avaient entreprit jusqu'à présent. Ignorant les longs regards interrogateurs de son frère, et après avoir constaté que Tony maîtrisait la situation, il s'assit à même le sol poisseux.

Il dressa de rapides barrières mentales entre lui et le monde extérieur. Il effaça la lande grise parsemée de sang et de corps, l'orage qui refluait peu à peu, les yeux interrogateurs de son frère. Il ôta de son esprit toute trace de la bataille, de Rogers prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, de l'insupportable Asgardienne probablement débauchée par son frère.

Seule comptait désormais l'empreinte de Chthon, intégré à cette dimension via le corps de son plus fidèle serviteur. Loki fila la moindre étincelle de magie, parcourant les univers à la recherche du moindre indice. Chthon possédait une puissance telle que son aura était impossible à dissimuler. Capter les étincelles de cette magie le guidait aussi surement qu'une carte. Et la direction que Chthon choisissait, accompagné de son armée de démons, était très claire…

- Nous allons l'emprisonner, et le ramener sur Terre, voilà tout !

- Mon frère a déjà payé pour ses crimes envers Midgard, s'insurgea Thor, visiblement inquiet de la soudaine perte de conscience de Loki.

- Je sais de source sûre qu'il n'est pour rien dans cette affaire, appuya Tony. Il était enfermé avec moi dans les geôles de l'Inter… de Mordred.

Il hésita un instant à révéler la manière dont Loki s'était retrouvé à ses côtés pour cette étrange aventure. Peut-être que le dieu ne souhaitait pas que ces sujets soient abordés.

- Il n'empêche que ce sale type nous a déjà eu plus d'une fois !

- Tu oublies qu'il nous a aussi aidés !

- Seulement quand il avait plus gros encore à y gagner !

- Mais…

- Bon, on se recentre sur le problème actuel ?

La voix de Skye venait d'interrompre le débat.

- Si j'ai tout compris, nous avons un genre de divinité incarnée dans un être plus ou moins humain, et qui vient de disparaître sous nos yeux avec une armée de lézards géants. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Cette remarque laissa le reste des Vengeurs sans voix. Même Sif qui venait de les rejoindre préféra aiguiser sa lame plutôt que de répondre.

- On ne sait même pas ou il a filé…

- Midgar. Je sens cinq, peut être six grosses perturbations, à des endroits bien distincts de ce monde.

Tous se tournèrent vers Loki, qui se relevait de mauvaise grâce, époussetant au passage sa tunique, qui portait encore les stigmates de l'affrontement.

- Ça ne va pas vous plaire, poursuivit-il. Petit cours d'histoire pour les ignares, ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard méprisant vers Sif, Mordred a utilisé une copie du Darkhold pour invoquer le Dieu qui est le créateur même de ce grimoire. Maintenant qu'il possède un corps, ses pouvoirs n'ont plus de limites. Notre seule chance est de détruire leur copie du Darkhold, ainsi que l'enveloppe charnelle qui abrite Chthon.

- Et que fait-il à plusieurs endroits différents ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Thor, s'approchant de son frère pour former ce qui ressemblait à un conseil de guerre.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semblerait qu'il ait créé une brèche quelque part, afin d'extraire davantage de N'Garais du néant ou ils sont retranchés depuis des siècles. Et il n'est pas à plusieurs endroits, mais ses soldats, oui…

Un silence de plomb accueillit ses propos.

- Résumons, grommela Steve, qui rejoignit à son tour les deux hommes pour tenir conseil. Mordred invoque davantage de N'Garais, et il doit mener l'une des attaques sur l'une des villes de la Terre. En parallèle, de nouveaux soldats sortent d'une brèche dimensionnelle, pour alimenter son armée.

Loki ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'approuver ses propos.

- Dans l'absolu, il faudrait refermer cette brèche. Est-ce possible ?

Le dieu de la malice le dévisagea de haut en bas, hautain.

- N'oublies pas que tu parles au plus puissant sorcier d'Asgard, mortel.

Tony eut énormément de peine à dissimuler un sourire.

Si Thor ne venait pas de poser une main tout autant protectrice que menaçante sur l'épaule de son cadet, Steve se serait probablement jeté sur le fils de Laufey.

- Et en parallèle, il faudrait contenir Mordred et protéger les villes agressées. Le problème principal étant que je n'ai aucune confiance dans ton frère pour nous aider, s'insurgea le capitaine.

- J'irai avec lui, intervint Tony.

- Je peux très bien me passer de toi, siffla l'Asgardien.

- T-t-t, tu ne sais pas te débrouiller sans moi, je dirai même que, en mon absence, tu es perdu. Enfin, continua-t-il à l'intention des Vengeurs face à lui, procédons ainsi. Nous deux, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec la brèche, et vous vous gérez la récupération du Darkhold et l'élimination de Mordred-Chthon. Plus le temps de discuter !

Steve se saisit de son bouclier, posé jusqu'alors à même le sol. Il avait l'air peu convaincu, mais une fois de plus, les options s'avéraient plus que limitées.

- Tony, je ne sais pas s'il t'a lavé le cerveau, mais je me méfie. Sif ira avec vous.

Loki partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Je n'irai nulle part avec cette créature ridicule !

- C'est elle ou moi, rétorqua Steve, dévoilant toutes ses dents sans un sourire hypocrite.

Le géant haussa une épaule.

- Bon, j'imagine que je me satisferais de la femelle…

Les héros se souhaitèrent brièvement une bonne chance mutuelle. Avant de se séparer, Tony prit Skye à part.

Il ôta ses Stark Lenses pour de les lui offrir.

- Met-les. Une fois de retour chez nous, tu pourras contacter Jarvis grâce à ces petites merveilles. Il t'aidera à localiser Chthon, et plein d'autres choses. Oh, ne le laisse pas trop parler, il risque d'être bavard, après presque un mois de solitude…

Enfin, il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura quelques instructions à voix basse.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme, stupéfaite, de répondre. Déjà, il s'éloignait, s'accrochant au bras de Loki pour une nouvelle session de téléportation.

- Dit, on peut faire un détour ?...

* * *

><p>- Assemblage.<p>

Les droïdes entamèrent leur danse frénétique, recouvrant le corps de Tony Stark de l'une de ses créations fétiches.

L'ingénieur sentit avec délice la gaine de nanoparticules dorées se déployer dans ses cavités osseuses, spécialement aménagées à cet effet quelques mois plus tôt. Le blindage rouge s'arrima à cette seconde peau, concluant l'assemblage de l'armure _Extremis._

- Je sais, ça paraît simple extérieurement, mais c'est un boulot de fou ! s'enflamma Tony, sous l'œil intrigué de ses deux compagnons.

Un petit détour par la tour Stark s'était imposé. Loki avait strictement refusé de s'y rendre ; aussi s'était-il simplement contenté de déposer Tony dans un quartier à proximité. L'ingénieur avait patiemment attendu que l'armure vienne à lui, selon les instructions qu'il avait préalablement données à Skye.

De nouveau lui-même, vêtu de sa toute dernière invention, il débordait de motivation, prêt à affronter la terre entière.

Et il faudrait bien ça…

* * *

><p>Situé sur l'île de « Middle Island », le lac Hiller fait partie de ce qu'on nomme communément les <em>merveilles de la nature<em>.

Célèbre pour son eau d'un rose soutenu, ce petit bout de paradis entouré d'une forêt d'eucalyptus et cerclé par un cordon de sable blanc inspire calme et confiance.

En temps normal.

Car pour ce qui est du calme, cela se complique lorsque l'étendue d'eau se transforme en un berceau démoniaque, grouillant de monstres écailleux.

Les trois compagnons, à peine en retrait sur une colline, observaient médusés le lac Hiller vomir des flots de N'garaïs sur la terre Australienne.

- On va avoir du boulot…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Merci encore à vous de suivre cette aventure, qui s'approche de sa conclusion... <strong>

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir chers cobayes,**

**Il faut croire que les cartons m'inspirent, puisque j'ai déjà un nouveau chapitre à vous proposer…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clair Obscure<strong> = Effectivement, le titre a changé ! Suite à une review de Tinette, qui m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que le titre est plutôt trompeur. Alors j'essaye, de toutes façons, j'ai toujours trouvé que le plus dur était de coller un titre à une histoire =D

**Tinette** = Mille mercis pour ton commentaire ! Ca donne toujours un petit coup de boost :p Par contre, autant de choses positives, c'est mauvais pour mon ego … (a)

* * *

><p>Ah, Londres… Joyau de la civilisation moderne, berceau de la révolution industrielle, demeure de Sherlock Holmes et Shakespeare… Ah, l'abbaye de Westminster, le British Museum, Hyde Park et ses roseraies… Une ville où il fait bon vivre, d'ordinaire.<p>

Skye roula sous une voiture, évitant la pluie de débris qui s'écrasa là où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant.

La panique noyait la ville. Un orage immense retentissait, noircissant le ciel ou que se porte le regard. Les sirènes se déclenchaient à tout va, stridentes, oppressantes, alors que des incendies éclataient à chaque coin de rue.

La population fuyait, mais il n'y avait nulle part ou fuir.

Les voitures, abandonnées sur les routes, bloquaient l'accès aux pompiers et services de premiers secours. Le gros de la bataille se déroulait dans le quartier de Fulham, et c'est là que les Vengeurs s'étaient rendus grâce à Heimdall.

- Jarvis, un point sur la situation ? souffla Skye, peu décidée à quitter son abri tout relatif.

- Bien sûr Madame. Les points d'attaques se multiplient de manière exponentielle. Sur la dernière minute, je peux vous citer São Paulo, Bordeaux, Osaka, Manille, Madras…

- Ça ira, merci.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tentant d'oublier le chaos qui régnait tout autour d'elle. Une puissante vibration doublée d'un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, et elle manqua de se cogner sur le châssis.

Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que Mjölnir venait de s'écraser à quelques mètres d'elle, et, espérant trouver son propriétaire non loin du marteau, elle se glissa hors de sa cachette.

- Puis-je vous signaler que le gros des troupes se regroupe vers l'Earls_ Court Exhibition Centre. _

- Merci JARVIS, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Les yeux de l'agent tombèrent sur Thor, qui profitait de l'orage invoqué par Chthon pour se débarrasser de quelques N'garais retardataires.

Elle le rejoignit, lui exposant la situation. Quelques minutes relativement calmes les séparèrent du retour de Steve, qui revenait d'une rencontre en urgence avec Nick Fury.

Il ne revint pas seul, et Skye, débordée par une vague de soulagement, s'élança à la rencontre de l'agent Coulson. Son supérieur eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle se jetait dedans. Ce n'était pas très protocolaire, mais, ces derniers temps, Phil Coulson en avait plus que marre du protocole.

- Les armées s'organisent pour lutter contre les démons, expliqua le capitaine, alors qu'ils se regroupaient au coin d'une ruelle déserte. D'autres héros ont été envoyés dans différents points du globe. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il en arrive toujours plus. Pour chaque tête tombée, deux remplaçants se présentent.

- C'est là qu'on intervient, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Skye, qui récupérait sans plaisir deux HK USP des mains de Coulson.

- Exactement. Tout ceci ne prendra fin qu'avec la mort de Mordred, constata amèrement le capitaine.

- Jarvis, la position de l'ennemi ?

- Il remonte Warwick Road à la tête de ses troupes. J'ai pu le géo localiser grâce aux photos disponibles dans nos banques de données. Il faut dire qu'il ne se cache pas vraiment…

JARVIS envoya une capture vidéo de la rue en question, dévoilant à Skye au travers des Stark Lenses une colonne de soldats démoniaques menés par l'homme en armure.

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficultés.

- Pas de temps à perdre, j'imagine.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard lourd de signification. Phil joua un instant avec un trousseau de clé.

- Allez, en piste. J'ai garé l'hélicoptère à moins de cent mètres.

* * *

><p>- Tu as décidé de te foutre de ma gueule jusqu'au bout ! hurla Tony Stark pour couvrir le sifflement du vent.<p>

- Si tu n'étais pas une faible petite chose qui se pâme à chaque téléportation, nous nous dispenserions d'utiliser des moyens aussi archaïques ! gronda Loki pour toute réponse.

- Bordel, plus la situation devient délicate, plus tu nous sors des mots à rallonge ! railla Tony, virant brusquement pour éviter une queue musculeuse alors qu'ils plongeaient vers le sol.

Au grand dam de l'ingénieur, Loki avait décrété qu'il ne pourrait agir depuis la colline ou ils avaient atterris, et qu'il lui était nécessaire de se trouver au centre même du lac. Un monticule de terre y grossissait a vue d'œil, alors que les eaux rosâtres s'asséchaient à une vitesse incroyable. C'est donc dans cette optique que Tony agrippait fermement Loki de la main droite, et Sif de la gauche, filant dans l'air à belle vitesse.

- Tu pèses ton poids, commenta le milliardaire. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sif. Sans offense.

Loki gesticula, d'une manière ridicule qui rappelait la truite entre les serres d'un aigle. Il essayait visiblement d'atteindre son véhicule pour lui coller un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, abruti, on arrive !

Une fois de plus, il appréciait les qualités sans pareille de cette armure qui décuplait sa puissance, lui rendant le transport aérien de deux Asgardiens non seulement possible, mais sans le moindre effort.

Ils survolèrent les bords ciselés du lac, couverts de bancs de sel, avant de descendre vers l'ilot central. Les eaux bouillonnaient, fumaient, berceau démoniaque par excellence. Au sein de l'onde, les monstres naissaient à une cadence incroyable, se matérialisant depuis l'au-delà dans un concert de cris rauques. Ils se rassemblaient ensuite en faction sur la plage Est, formaient un escadron complet avant de disparaitre, probablement envoyés à travers le monde pour accomplir leur triste besogne.

Après un formidable piqué, l'atterrissage fut plutôt brutal. L'ilot de quelques mètres carrés les accueillait tout juste, leur permettant à chacun d'agir, mais guerre plus.

Immédiatement, les monstres naissant à proximité convergèrent vers eux.

- C'est quoi la suite du programme ? s'inquiéta Tony, répulseurs braqués vers l'avant.

Loki s'assit rapidement à même la terre humide.

- Je vais devoir partir pour une petite séance de projection astrale, pour tenter de fermer la brèche. J'espère que vos amis occupent Mordred, car s'il met toute sa puissance à me contrer, nous n'avons aucune chance.

- Je croyais que t'étais un dieu !

- Va mourir Stark, j'ai quelques millénaires d'expérience là ou lui à quelques milliards d'années !

- Et nous, on fait quoi ? s'enquit Sif, qui décapitait déjà le premier N'Garai assez fou pour poser le pied sur leur frêle esquif.

- Vous me protégez, par Thor ! Si je suis blessé alors que mon âme est en vadrouille, le retour va être plus que compliqué, leur expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Je te protégerais au prix de ma vie, déclara Tony. Oh, t'emballes pas, hein, c'est pas une déclaration romantique. Je le fais clairement pas pour toi, mais pour protéger la terre !

Loki ne prit pas le temps de répondre, s'enfonçant dans cet état de stase qui révélait ses pouvoirs.

Alors, l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir, la suite au prochain épisode !<strong>

**Bonne soirée,**

**Laukaz- The-Lab.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**La fiction vient de dépasser 2500 vues, je suis plutôt satisfaite étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première « vraie » tentative sur ce site ! Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Tinette<strong> : Je n'ai pas changé le titre A CAUSE de toi, mais plutôt suite à ta remarque judicieuse, c'est comme ça qu'il faut présenter la chose! (a) C'était une expérience également ; nous ne sommes pas dans mon laboratoire pour rien... Je voulais voir si cela changerait le nombre de vues/reviews. La réponse est non (si ça intéresse quelqu'un xD ), mais sur un seul jour, ce n'est pas très pertinent, j'en conviens!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>- Merde, il peut voler ?<p>

Le Chevalier n'avait pas attendu que les Vengeurs lui tombent dessus : à peine étaient-ils entrés dans son champ de vision qu'il lançait une offensive, dont ils étaient les principales cibles. Skye n'était pas la seule à être surprise par le brusque décollage de Mordred, accompagné par un escadron de N'Garais dotés d'ailes.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire, et personne n'eut l'occasion de lui répondre. L'hélicoptère venait d'être brutalement percuté par la garde personnelle du Chevalier.

- Accrochez-vous, hurla Coulson, qui peinait à stabiliser l'engin.

Une seconde charge, plus puissante encore, ne lui facilita pas la tâche.

Déséquilibré, le véhicule perdait de la vitesse et de la hauteur, s'approchant dangereusement des hautes tours du centre de Londres.

- Je vais devoir nous poser d'urgence ! Hurla-t-il, en vain, car personne ne pouvait l'entendre au milieu de la cacophonie provoquée par l'assaut répété des démons.

Skye s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au siège avant alors que le principal gratte-ciel du _Citigroup Centre _se rapprochait à vive allure.

Son estomac menaça de l'abandonner alors que Coulson tentait tant bien que mal de stabiliser l'appareil au-dessus du bâtiment, luttant contre un vent puissant doublé d'agressions démoniaques. La jeune femme retint à grand peine un hurlement, alors qu'une gueule luisante et bardée de crocs s'acharnait sur la fenêtre à sa gauche.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ignorer le vide, les muscles contractés dans l'attente de la secousse. L'atterrissage brutal fit résonner une cacophonie sans nom dans chacun des os de son crâne. Elle sentit l'onde de choc se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

À peine posés sur le toit du cinquième bâtiment le plus haut de Londres, les N'garais arrachaient les portes de leur hélicoptère.

Le quatuor peina à s'extraire de l'appareil endommagé, pour être accueilli par une horde grondante et un climat désastreux. Le ciel noircissait à vue d'œil, malgré l'heure matinale. La prise au vent était incroyable, et Skye s'abrita derrière Thor pour éviter les bourrasques violentes qui menaçaient de l'envoyer plonger dans le néant. Déjà, le dieu prenait une posture de combat, profitant de l'orage permanent qui accompagnait Chthon pour déchaîner sa propre fureur. Une demi-douzaine de N'garais étaient morts avant même que Skye n'ait eu l'occasion de vérifier que ses compagnons étaient tous vivants. Coulson se dirigeait déjà vers les quelques monstres survivants.

Encadré par quatre créatures immondes, Mordred maniait une puissante épée à deux mains. Steve fendit la garde rapprochée du sorcier, et le coup de lame porté sur son bouclier résonna dans l'air tourmenté.

Acculée par leurs ennemis, Skye s'approchait inéluctablement de l'extrémité du toit. Un coup d'œil en contrebas lui apprit que le sol était à plus de deux-cent mètres d'elle. A leurs pieds, tout Londres s'affolait, et la population, en proie à la plus profonde panique, fuyait à l'approche de l'armée diabolique.

Plus résolue que jamais, la nouvelle recrue du SHIELD arma son semi-automatique et embrassa la scène du regard.

Non loin, son supérieur criblait de balles les trois créatures chitineuses encore debout, visant les yeux et la gorge qui constituaient leurs seuls points sensibles. A dix mètres sur sa droite, Steve et Thor concentraient leurs efforts sur Mordred. Ce dernier, aidé de la puissance de Chthon, possédait une force et une vivacité inhumaines. Il repoussait sans mal les assauts répétés des deux hommes, évitant marteau, poings et bouclier sans jamais se mettre en difficulté.

Nerveuse, Skye pointa son arme vers lui, dans l'attente d'une occasion.

Effectuant une de leur combinaison fétiche, Thor invoqua toute la puissance de la foudre sur le bouclier de son allié, qui la renvoya vers leur adversaire. L'armure du conquérant absorba la majeure partie des dégâts, se fissurant néanmoins au niveau du plastron. Thor et Steve échangèrent un regard, reculant pour éviter la contre-attaque qui ne manqua pas de survenir.

Ils répétèrent l'opération plusieurs fois, alors que Coulson s'approchait deux dans l'espoir d'obtenir des renforts face aux deux derniers démons.

Les deux Vengeurs, occupés à reproduire leur précédente attaque, ne lui vinrent pas en aide.

En revanche, le SHIELD, si.

Un nouvel hélicoptère percuta violemment les deux créatures, et Skye eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir May qui pilotait l'engin. Un fracas de tous les diables attira son attention. Une nouvelle décharge sur l'armure de Mordred venait de la fendre en deux, dévoilant une tunique verte sous le métal.

Alors que le fils d'Arthur armait un nouveau coup dévastateur, deux détonations retentirent.

L'instant se figea.

Skye refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

_« Je respire encore… »_

Ce simple constat ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, permettant à la fumée et à la poussière d'envahir ses yeux.

Devant elle, Mordred observait, médusé, les deux impacts qui perçaient sa poitrine. Il ne réalisait pas encore la signification de tout ceci. Alors que les jambes du chevalier se dérobaient sous lui, il tomba à genoux.

L'aura de Chthon sembla alors s'évaporer, pour se condenser en un ruban qui tournoyait autour du corps supplicié de son allié mortel. Après quelques instants, l'énergie rougeoyante s'éleva dans les cieux pour disparaître.

Remis de sa surprise, Steve s'élança vers Mordred, qui glissait au sol dans une mare de sang pourpre. Le soldat fourragea sous l'armure, pour extraire le cube noir qu'il identifia comme le Darkhold. Il ne savait qu'en faire. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait agir vite, sans quoi l'aura de Chthon réussirait à se matérialiser dans un autre corps. Ils n'avaient eu que Mordred ; le Dieu restait invaincu.

Le silence tomba sur l'improbable scène, uniquement percé par le vent hurlant dans les gratte-ciels. Coulson s'approcha de Skye et lui serra l'épaule. La jeune femme, les mains toujours rivées sur son arme, ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du cadavre qui lui faisait face.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous avons privé Chthon de son plus fidèle allié. Définitivement.

Skye eut une pensée pour Tony, et Loki. Étaient-ils morts ? Un bref coup d'œil en bas de l'immeuble lui apprit que le nombre des N'garais ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. L'armée s'amassait, se regroupait, prête à passer à l'attaque. S'ils échouaient…

- On doit aller les aider. Loki saura que faire du cube.

La voix profonde de Thor tira ses compagnons de leurs pensées respectives.

Le cercle orné de runes qui accompagnait le bifröst se matérialisait déjà à côté de l'Asgardien. Sans un mot de plus, les trois autres le rejoignirent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà chers cobayes, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction (que le temps passe vite ^o^). La dernière scène reste à écrire, et l'épilogue est déjà dans les cartons… <strong>

**Bonne journée,**

**Laukaz – The Lab. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Nous y sommes enfin, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tinette <strong>: désolée de conclure si vite, mais comme on dit, ce n'est pas la taille de la fiction qui compte ! (a)

Sinon, ils utilisent le bifröst car Loki est en Australie, alors qu'eux même sont à Londres ! Du coup même si à l'échelle de l'univers c'est pas grand-chose, faut quand même y aller xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>L'arrivée de Coulson, Skye, Steve et Thor fut des plus chaotiques. Il faut dire que quitter un Londres assailli par une armée du Néant pour atterrir sur un berceau démoniaque en Australie est déjà traumatisant en soi.<p>

Le bifröst les déposa en plein centre de ce qu'il restait du lac Hiller : un cratère bouillonnant, vomissant des N'Garais par dizaine.

Alors que la majorité des soldats démons se rassemblaient pour être téléportés aux quatre coins du monde, une petite faction s'acharnait sur un ilot au centre du lac. C'est ainsi que le capitaine Rogers avisa Sif et Tony Stark, qui tentaient de faire barrière entre un Loki en posture de méditation et une horde de N'Garais déchaînée.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en donner l'ordre que déjà ses compagnons se ruèrent à leur rencontre. Thor fendait les airs agrippé à Mjölnir, alors que lui-même jouait du bouclier pour couvrir les deux agents du SHIELD.

- On a eu Mordred, hurla-t-il à l'intention de Tony, qui soulevait une créature pour la projeter sur deux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ?

L'ingénieur n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que son collègue parlait du Darkhold.

Lui-même fondait tous ses espoirs sur Loki. Depuis que le dieu malicieux était entré en transe, le lac s'asséchait à une vitesse incroyable, et le nombre de N'Garais qui sortaient du néant tendait à diminuer. Ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant, et il restait encore dix bons centimètres d'eau rouge à leurs pieds.

- Il faut le détruire !

Loki lui avait donné cette consigne avant de quitter le monde réel. Le milliardaire s'abstint de préciser que cet ordre venait du géant des glaces.

- Ce cube, cette copie du Livre des Péchés, c'est sa passerelle vers le monde des vivants ! Son aura y est intimement liée !

Distrait, Tony essuya un violent coup de griffe qui arracha son heaume, pour l'envoyer voler hors de portée. Une de ses arcades sourcilières se brisa sous le choc, noyant sa vision d'un sang chaud et visqueux.

Sonné par le choc, il ne dût qu'aux prodigieux reflexes de Coulson de ne pas être décapité par le coup suivant.

Les renforts arrivaient au bon moment. L'Asgardienne et lui se battaient depuis presque une heure, défendant le sorcier immobile coûte que coûte. Fatigués, blessés en de nombreux endroits, l'issue de cette bataille lui semblait plus qu'incertaine.

Derrière lui, il savait que son improbable allié menait sa propre bataille, dans une dimension qui dépassait l'entendement commun. Le visage plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres et les paupières agitées de soubresauts : le visage recouvert de sueur de Loki témoignait de la violence de son combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là, s'emporta Steve, distribuant des coups de poings rageurs à tout va.

- Il assèche le lac, répondit Sif, qui avait depuis longtemps troqué sa lourde épée contre une dague plus maniable. Cet endroit est un portail dimensionnel : les monstres sortent de l'eau, alors il la fait disparaître ! Il referme la brèche, pour les coincer dans le néant !

Les nouveaux venus prirent place dans le cercle qui protégeait leur vieille Némésis.

_« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurais à défendre cette crapule… »_ Songea Coulson, pour qui revoir Loki évoquait un bon nombre de douloureux souvenirs.

- Thor, à toi ! s'écria le super soldat, lançant le cube noir dans les airs.

L'Asgardien invoqua la puissance de la foudre qui percuta l'objet en pleine chute, aspergeant la scène d'une pluie d'étincelles grises et crépitantes.

Un frisson d'angoisse lécha la colonne vertébrale de Skye, lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour récupérer l' intact. Le regard de la jeune femme en dit long, et les autres sentirent une chape de plomb s'abattre sur eux. Si un éclair divin n'en venait pas à bout, alors qui le pourrait ?

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant à cette question. Les minutes s'égrenaient, dans le sang et les cris, alors que les flots reculaient à vue d'œil.

- Allez mon vieux, tu vas réussir…

Bien que conscient de l'inutilité de ses encouragements, Tony continuait de répéter ces quelques mots. Ils étaient surtout destinés à lui-même, reconnut-il alors qu'un nouveau coup de griffe inactivait son deuxième répulseur, le réduisant à l'utilisation d'armes plus conventionnelles.

- Allez, allez… Allez le gothique, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le bide, renvoie-les chez eux bordel !

L'eau refluait, comme on rapproche les deux bords d'une plaie pour la recoudre. L'écume se teintait de pourpre et grésillait, émettant une lueur plus qu'inquiétante.

La brèche se réduisit encore, jusqu'à devenir trop exigüe pour permettre la naissance de nouveaux démons. Skye réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le Darkhold toujours entre les mains.

- C'est une porte dimensionnelle ? Elle mène dans le néant, c'est bien ça ? ça marche dans les deux sens ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Tony Stark, qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

- Probablement, oui, mais…

Sans écouter la suite, Skye s'empara du cube, et le projeta de toutes ses forces dans la mare écumante d'où jaillissaient pêle-mêle les membres musculeux de N'Garais piégés dans l'autre dimension. Après un dernier soubresaut de Loki, l'eau disparut totalement, dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant.

Une onde de choc secoua alors la terre, projetant violement l'ensemble des héros au sol.

Là où s'était jadis dressé le lac Hiller, une plaine désertique subissait l'assaut d'un séisme dévastateur. À quelques pas d'eux, un abîme ouvrit une gueule béante, fissurant la terre, menaçant de les envoyer plonger vers les entrailles de la planète.

Skye eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour observer Loki s'écrouler au sol, le visage extatique. Elle se sentit aspirée dans les airs, éloignée par à-coups du sol devenu plus qu'instable. La jeune femme s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras tendu de Coulson, lui-même maintenu fermement contre Thor qui fuyait par les airs ces lieux de perdition.

Un regard en contrebas lui apprit que Tony Stark empoignait Steve par une main, saisissant le corps inanimé de Loki de l'autre pour s'élever à son tour. Sif sauta pour se cramponner à l'armure lors du décollage et, avec fort peu d'élégance, l'étrange quatuor prit son envol.

Thor et Tony volèrent aussi loin que leurs forces leur permirent. Derrière eux, le chaos régressait, le grondement de la terre s'atténuait peu à peu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lande déserte noyée de poussière. Tony sentit Loki bouger contre lui, et il atterrit sans douceur de l'autre côté de la forêt d'Eucalyptus qui bordait jadis le Lac Rose. Ils roulèrent au sol, épuisés.

Alors, le silence les frappa, et emplit leurs oreilles bourdonnantes.

- Merde… T'as réussi ?

- Il faut croire, grogna le sorcier d'une voix rauque.

Il s'assit tant bien que mal, et peinait visiblement à reprendre ses marques dans le monde réel.

- Le Darkhold ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Skye.

- Je l'ai jeté à travers le portail, en espérant que cela renverrait Chthon d'où il vient…

Loki l'observa, avec un certain intérêt.

- Finalement, il faut croire que certains humains sont moins stupides que d'autres, conclut-il.

Cette simple phrase relâcha la tension générale.

- Alors c'est fini ? il est mort ?

Tony n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie.

L'agent Coulson lui tendit sa propre veste malmenée pour éponger le sang qui ruisselait sur son visage.

- Pas mort, non. Retourné au néant d'où il vient… Ainsi que son armée, comme vous pouvez le constater si vous…

Loki n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; Tony venait de le remettre sur pied avec son manque de délicatesse habituel, pour le serrer dans ses bras dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Cette démonstration d'affection semblait inquiéter le dieu davantage qu'une horde de N'Garais enragée.

Phil et Steve les observèrent, médusés, avant d'être rejoints par Skye pour échanger une accolade chaleureuse. À leurs côtés, Sif étreignait Thor, submergée par une vague de soulagement indescriptible.

Le Capitaine Rogers mit fin aux embrassades en se dirigeant vers Loki, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Bien, j'imagine que c'est bon pour cette fois.

L'Asgardien l'ignora royalement, son regard posé sur Coulson pour la première fois.

- Ne vous avais-je pas tué ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil haussé dans une moue interrogatrice.

- Si, concéda l'agent du SHIELD. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant.

Loki lui sourit.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Les membres de cet étrange groupe s'assirent un à un à même le sol, pour observer l'abîme qui s'étalait désormais à la place du lac. Midgard porterait à jamais les cicatrices de cet affrontement.

_« Moi aussi »_ songea Tony, la veste de Coulson toujours appuyée sur son arcade sourcilière brisée. Il prenait seulement conscience de l'improbabilité de ce dernier mois. Quelles avaient été ses chances de s'en sortir ?

Il y avait des capitales à reconstruire, probablement, des gens à soigner, des immeubles à redresser. Mais, à ce moment donné, il avait bien mérité un instant de pause. Enfin, le retour à la normale tant attendu survenait.

Loki interrompit ses pensées. Les mains croisées au-dessus de ses genoux repliés, les traits détendus, il paraissait plus serein que jamais.

- Comment dirais-tu, humain ? _Enfin une putain de minute de calme_, c'est ça ?

Tony lui sourit.

- Exactement, mon vieux. Enfin une putain de minute de calme…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà chers cobayes, la fin de cette aventure ! Comme vous êtes sages, un épilogue viendra conclure proprement le tout d'ici un jour ou deux.<strong>

**J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à me lire, je me suis pour ma part bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**J'ai déjà quelques projets de sequel, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'aimerais en effet conclure certains autres projets littéraires avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction. J'ai notamment une nouvelle sur Nikola Tesla qu'il me tient à cœur de finir convenablement!**

***J'arrête de raconter ma vie ***

**A très bientôt,**

**Laukaz- The Lab **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**L'heure du dernier rendez-vous est venue…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de suivre cette aventure.**

**Notamment Clair Obscure ****et Tinette pour leurs remarques toujours appréciées, ainsi que les autres courageuses qui m'ont donné leurs avis en review ! Niji, merci pour ton petit mot, et félicitation pour la récupération de ton compte xD**

**Vous qui avez partagé cette fiction à mes côtés, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, dans une optique d'amélioration continue =)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>**.**

* * *

><p>- Je vois que tu as fait remplacer la baie vitrée…<p>

- Je t'emmerde Loki. Ca fait six ans, évidement que je l'ai remplacée…

L'Asgardien déambula dans le salon, admirant la magnifique vue offerte par le dernier étage de la tour Stark.

- Six ans déjà, soupira-t-il, une main refermée sur le dossier en cuir du canapé le plus proche.

Tony hocha la tête, perdu lui aussi dans une vague de nostalgie.

- Enfin. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, tu m'as proposé de prendre un verre. J'ai refusé à l'époque, mais maintenant…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du milliardaire. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous deux été présents dans cette pièce, s'était révélé être une mauvaise journée. Si lui-même avait fait un vol plané à travers la fenêtre, Loki avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer Hulk. Souvenirs douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Tony rejoignit le bar, et fit glisser deux verres en cristal sur le comptoir, bientôt rejoints par une bouteille de Cognac. Loki appréciait quant à lui l'élégant agencement du loft, et laissait ses doigts courir sur l'acier chromé qui décorait les murs. Il finit par s'asseoir en face de Tony, songeur.

- Cette aventure a commencé à cause du cognac, il est normal qu'elle finisse avec lui, commenta Tony, occupé à emplir les deux verres du liquide ambré.

Il offrit un verre à son étrange invité avant de se saisir du sien. Un flottement s'installa, alors que l'ingénieur cherchait les mots appropriés.

- Bien, je propose que nous trinquions à notre improbable duo. Après tout, en un mois, nous en avons fait des choses… Echecs, fuite, magie, virées en hélicoptère, visite touristique d'autres dimensions… Qui eut cru qu'on s'amusait autant avec le dieu du mal ?

- Dieu de la ruse, s'il te plaît, le corrigea l'intéressé dans un sourire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, puis vidèrent le contenu de leurs verres respectifs.

Tony les resservit, et, cette fois, ils savourèrent l'alcool brulant et parfumé.

Ils apprécièrent les quelques minutes suivantes dans un silence reposant.

- Bien. Alors j'imagine que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons de nouveaux ennemis ?

- C'est fort probable, approuva Loki, qui paraissait agréablement surpris par ce breuvage de Midgard.

- Dommage. J'aurais aimé te faire changer d'avis.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du milliardaire, alors qu'il songeait au quotidien qui l'attendait de nouveau. Gérer l'entreprise, suivre de loin l'évolution des Nouveaux Vengeurs, se saouler toutes les nuits pour oublier Pepper et Happy, pour oublier que sa vie lui échappait.

- En plus, je commençais tout juste à m'habituer à ton caractère de merde.

Loki partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Je suis sûr que mon humour va te manquer, mortel.

- Et moi, je suis sûr que ma vulgarité va te manquer, enfoiré.

Vidant son verre d'un trait, l'Asgardien se redressa.

Il avait fière allure, dans son armure verte et noire, coiffé de son éternel casque argenté. Le Loki de Svartalfheim, silhouette fébrile dans des lambeaux de vêtements, le regard vide et les traits tirés, était bien loin désormais. Il était redevenu lui-même.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir.

Tony se leva à son tour, contournant le bar pour rejoindre son hôte.

- Tu n'es sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais te trouver une chambre d'amis disponible. Tu retournes à tes plans diaboliques, c'est ça ?

- Patience, répondit l'intéressé avec une moue moqueuse. J'y retournerais bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, je vais rejoindre une dimension plus calme, ou je pourrais faire mon deuil. L'âme d'Ariane mérite d'être priée.

Devant l'air grave qu'arbora Tony, il poursuivit.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais probablement bien trop tôt à ton goût…

Il tendit la main à l'Ingénieur, alors que son armure commençait à scintiller, signe d'une téléportation imminente.

Tony l'accepta de bon grès, la serrant avec chaleur.

- Alors, ennemis ? interrogea Loki, dont la silhouette semblait aspirée par le néant.

- Ennemis, confirma Tony, amusé.

La seconde suivante, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide, et il se retrouva seul, immobile dans l'immense pièce.

Un instant durant, il ne sut que faire.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tombent sur la bouteille de Cognac à peine entamée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour vous…<strong>

**Allez, je ne vous laisse pas seuls, si vous appartenez à d'autres fandoms, type Sherlock, death note ou même HP, vous pouvez jeter un œil à mes autres fictions. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas du même format, peut-être y trouverez-vous votre compte ! Si vous voulez discuter, je reste ouverte à toute tentative de communication =D.**

**Sinon, je publierais probablement le « trailer » de la suite de cette fiction ici même, comme nouveau chapitre, afin que vous soyez prévenus =) **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ou m'envoyer un MP pour me faire part de votre ressenti,**

**La bise et à très bientôt,**

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour chers Cobayes, **

**Je sais, je sais, vous vous dites " mon dieu, déjà de retour?"**

**Désolée de vous décevoir, la suite de cette fiction est encore en phase de réflexion…**

**Mais comme dirais Xerxes ; « I'm a generous god » ****euuh je m'égare je crois...**

**Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je vous propose de patienter avec une nouvelle fiction, nommée les Vengeurs et la technologie, qui se présente sous forme de SMS échangés entre les différents protagonistes d'Avengers. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un format assez classique, mais j'ai toujours voulu en faire, et comme ça je peux poster régulièrement sans que ça ne me demande un effort exceptionnel l :p Je m'essaye à ce style, alors soyez indulgents (a)**

** PS : j'ai également commencé à mettre en ligne une fic originale (Chronique du Cinquième Ordre - Renaissance ) qui comme vous-vous en doutez n'attire pas des masses de gens xD Si vous avez aimé mon style d'écriture, si vous aimez l'heroïc fantasy, les histoires d'aventure, d'amitié, les histoires violentes mais pas trop, les hommes qui aiment les femmes, les hommes qui aiment les hommes, les… Enfin vous voyez, non ?! Et si vous avez du temps, je vous invite à aller y jeter un oeil...**

**En attendant, rendez-vous donc sur Les Vengeurs et la technologie**

**À très vite mes chers Cobayes,**

**Laukaz-The Lab **


End file.
